Montaña Espíritu
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: Fueron en busca de la salvación de su pueblo, la esperanza de su tierra; sin saber que lo que encontrarían podría acabar con el mundo como se le conoce. Semi AU.
1. Prefacio

¡Hola Lectores! Finalmente me he atrevido a traerles una historia _larga_ de Avatar :D (yeeiii) digo _larga_, porque realmente no se cuanto me vaya a tomar. Tengo la idea en mi mente, pero generalmente (la mayoria de las veces) me termino desviando y alargando las cosas xP

Tiene un poco de todo, porque no quise reprimir mi imaginación y me quise ir mas alla, a lo que verdaderamente me gusta: ¡el universo alterno! Solo que como realmente me encanta el modo normal de Avatar este fic sera semi-au, se daran cuenta a la marcha.

Sin más, los dejo con el prefacio:

**Avatar no me pertenece.**

**.**

**Prefacio**

**.**

Jadeaba intensamente mientras miraba a todos lados desesperada.

"_Sokka, eres un idiota, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir a este lugar?" _Pensaba con frustración viendo la situación en la que se encontraba, y es que si se encontraba en verdaderos aprietos; con una grave herida en la pierda derecha que sangraba copiosamente.

"_Si tan solo supiera curar como Gran-Gran…" _Pensó en última instancia, observando su reflejo en una charca cercana, donde una chica de casi diecisiete años de edad, con el cabello castaño revuelto y mirada color mar le devolvía la mirada. Se pudo dar cuenta entonces de lo deplorable de sus condiciones; con el cabello alborotado y lleno de ramitas, y la ropa toda rasgada y llena de grandes manchas de barro y sangre, al igual que ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Suspiró frustrada. Sabía que sus posibilidades de salir viva de esta eran prácticamente nulas, por lo que en vez de seguir desesperándose cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar, tal como en algún momento de su vida su padre le enseño. Dejó que el aroma a bosque se colara por sus fosas nasales y le diera una perspectiva de que aquel lugar, aunque peligroso, era uno de los más hermosos y vírgenes que aun quedaban en la tierra.

"_Al menos moriré en un lugar bonito." _Se escucho una voz en su mente, que hizo que riera un poco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó una voz profunda y algo rasposa, como de quien no la usa en años.

La chica en toda respuesta apretó más los ojos, temerosa de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con una alucinación, producto de su creciente delirio, puesto que no había escuchado cuando el dueño de aquella voz se había acercado a su lecho.

Oyó el sonido del chasqueo de una lengua y un suspiro exasperado, antes de escuchar: —Te hice una pregunta, lo normal seria que me prestaras atención y dejaras de pensar cosas que realmente no vienen al caso. —La regaño la voz, y entonces fue que permitió abrir los ojos, enfocándolos en la persona frente a sí, mientras un solo pensamiento cruzaba por su mente:

"_Ahora si que voy a morir."_

* * *

Como se habran dado cuenta es una escena del _futuro_. En el siguiente capitulo viajaremos al pasado y conoceremos como llegamos a esta situacion.

Notaran muchas cosas que no aclarare, tranquilos, es parte de la trama. En su debido momento lo entenderan.

Sin más, espero que el prefacio halla conseguido el efecto deseado, ¡nos leemos!

Siguiente capítulo: _La idea de Sokka._

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	2. La Idea de Sokka

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el recibimiento tan ameno que ha tenido este fic :) por esa razón les traigo este capitulo (y en parte, porque pronto empiezo la universidad de nuevo, y no tendre tanto tiempo).

¡Disfruten!

**Avatar no me pertenece**

**.**

**Primer Capítulo**

**.**

**La idea de Sokka**

**.**

Amanecía como de costumbre en la lejana y fría Tribu Agua del Sur, donde el amanecer significaba una sola cosa: el inicio de los deberes diarios. Y eso lo sabia nuestra protagonista; Katara, que aunque fuera hija del rey Hakoda tenia que atender a sus propios deberes cual si fuera una persona mas de la tribu.

—Buenos días Señorita Katara, ¿Qué tiene pendiente para hoy? —Pregunto la voz calmada de su dama de compañía Kaya, una joven un poco mayor que ella, que mas que dama de compañía era como la hermana mayor de la princesa.

—Buenos días Kaya. No mucho; tengo que atender un par de asuntos de mi padre y luego tengo la tarde libre —Respondió con algo de cansancio, y es que era de conocimiento público que la princesa era de esas personas que les encantan estar ocupadas, y la idea de tener la tarde libre le parecía un tanto aburrida.

Kaya sonrió y dejó que la princesa se terminara de vestir con sus habituales ropajes de andar, que lejos de ser ostentosos y llamativos como los de cualquier princesa, se trataban de simples ropas de la tribu, como a ella le encantaba.

—Su hermano se encuentra en el palacio, dijo que le gustaría hablar con usted mas tarde. —Anunció la chica acordándose de Sokka, el príncipe heredero, que justo la noche anterior había llegado al palacio tras un extenso viaje de entrenamiento con su maestro.

—¿Mi hermano? ¡Eso es genial! Tengo tantas ganas de verlo, ya extraña sus locuras por estos lados. —Comentó animada Katara, terminando de pasarse el pesado abrigo azul por la cabeza. Luego de darse el visto bueno en el espejo de su cuarto salió junto a Kaya al amplio pasillo de hielo, con dirección al estudio de la familia, ahora más que antes quería acabar con sus deberes reales antes de tiempo.

* * *

El palacio de la Tribu Agua del Sur no era tan pomposo ni tan detallado como el de su tribu hermana, la Tribu Agua del Norte, y esto se debía mas que todo a que los habitantes de esta aldea se componen mas de gente trabajadora y artesanos, que de los ricos nobles y maestros que habitan la tribu del Norte. Aun así, el palacio de la Tribu del Sur no podía ser catalogado como "simple"; con sus amplias columnas de hielo y sus amplios pasillos; sus relieves, que evocaban el noble arte del agua control, aprendido de los milenarios espíritus del océano y la luna. Era un palacio pequeño pero hermoso, a la vista de todos los habitantes de la Tribu.

Este palacio era el hogar del rey Hakoda, quien junto a sus hijos, el príncipe Sokka y la princesa Katara, gobernaban con justicia y bondad. Quizás se preguntaran, ¿y la reina? Y les aseguro que si le hicieran esa pregunta a alguno de los habitantes de la tribu, todos y cada uno agacharían la mirada con tristeza, recordando a la hermosa reina Kya; cuya prematura muerte al dar a luz a la princesa fue un golpe devastador no solo para el rey, si no para la Tribu entera, quienes le tenían un gran aprecio a la soberana.

Pero volviendo al tema, este día la tribu se encontraba contenta, debido a que la noche anterior el príncipe heredero finalmente había regresado de un largo y extenuante viaje junto a su maestro, un renombrado espadachín. Es por eso que el rey Hakoda había clausurado todos sus compromisos y reuniones de ese día, para poder pasar el rato junto a sus dos hijos.

—Es una alegría tenerte de regreso con nosotros hijo. —Saludo el rey a su heredero, un joven alto y de complexión atlética, con los característicos ojos azules de las tribus de agua.

—También me alegra estar de regreso papá, y ver que las cosas están en orden. —Contesto Sokka, mirando alrededor, como buscando a alguien. —¿Y Katara? ¿Cómo es posible que mi hermanita no este presente el día de mi aclamado regreso? —Dramatizo el guerrero, sacándole una risa a su padre.

—No puedes vivir un segundo más sin mi, ¿Verdad Sokka? —Saludo una voz a su espalda que lo hizo girar rápidamente, encontrándose a su hermana quien lo miraba sonriente. —Bienvenido a casa Sokka. —Completo la princesa, acercándose a su hermano y dándole un cálido abrazo, bajo la mirada orgullosa de su padre.

—Es bueno tener la familia junta de nuevo, ahora cuéntanos hijo; ¿Qué tal tu viaje? ¿Tuviste muchas aventuras? —Quiso saber el rey, mientras se acercaba a sus hijos.

—¡Muchas! El maestro me llevo por todo el Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego, conocimos gente interesante y rompí más de un corazón. —Finalizo con voz galante, sacándole una carcajada a su padre y provocando que Katara rodara los ojos con fastidio.

—Allá fueron mis esperanzas de que madurarías…

Los dos rieron ante el comentario, y siguieron escuchando las anécdotas del príncipe, hasta que una sirvienta anuncio la cena.

* * *

Se encontraba la familia real reunida en el comedor, disfrutando de una merecida cena familiar, cuando de repente las grandes puertas de hielo se abren, dando paso al General de la armada de la Tribu.

—Majestad, lamento la interrupción. Sé que dijo que no quería ser molestado el día de hoy, pero tengo graves noticias. —Se excuso el General, bajando su cabeza con respeto ante el soberano y los herederos.

Hakoda suspiró con cansancio y dejo su tenedor en el plato, indicándole al General que tenia su total atención.

—Hemos recibido un mensaje de la Tribu Agua del Norte, donde nos alertan que esta semana acontecerá un ataque por parte de fuerzas rebeldes del Reino Tierra. —Anunció con voz grave, alertando a los presentes.

—¿Del Reino Tierra? ¿Esta el Rey Tierra enterado de esto? —Quiso saber el Rey, preocupado por la situación venidera.

—En efecto, precisamente estas tropas tomaron recientemente la ciudad de Omashu, por lo que debemos ser precavidos con el poder que tienen. —Explicó.

Hakoda frunció el ceño ante eso. La ciudad de Omashu era conocida por ser una de las ciudades mejor protegidas del Reino Tierra, justo después de su capital, Ba Sing Se. Así que si estos rebeldes habían conseguido capturarla, no debían ser un simple grupo de principiantes.

—Padre, ¿Qué haremos? —Intervino Sokka, consiente que la situación era delicada para la Tribu, y es que, ciertamente no podían presumir de tener la mejor armada de todas las naciones, al ser un pueblo mas dedicado a la artesanía y el comercio menor.

El rey lo miró por un momento, hasta que, respirando hondo, dio su orden: —Tomarás a tu hermana y juntos partirán a la Tribu Agua del Norte, donde se refugiaran con Gran-Gran mientras todo esto pasa. —Acotó con voz grave, y al ver que sus hijos comenzaban a replicar agregó: —No me perdonaría que algo les sucediera a ambos, ustedes son la esperanza de este pueblo. —Y con esto, ambos hermanos se quedaron callados, resignados ante los designios de su padre. —Quiero que envíes un mensaje al Rey Tierra y al Rey de la Tribu Norte, pídeles ayuda frente a lo que se avecina; mientras, avisa a las tropas que empiecen a prepararse y que todas las mujeres y niños se refugien en las afueras de la Tribu. —Ordenó esta vez el General, quien asintió y salió rápidamente del comedor, dejando a la familia sola nuevamente.

—Padre sabes que puedo pelear por la Tribu, no por anda regrese de mi entrenamiento. —Aclaró Sokka, llamando la atención del Rey.

—Si pero te necesito protegiendo a tu hermana. Sabes que no le confiaría a más nadie su protección. —Katara frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, sabia que no era una guerrera como su hermano, ni una maestra agua como fue su madre, pero al menos podía defenderse sola; y es que toda su vida había odiado el hecho de que otras personas cuidaran de ella, la hacían sentirse inútil. Pero así como ella no se consideraba alguien débil, su padre pensaba de la manera contraria. El rey, temeroso de perder a su hija ni había escatimado en la protección de la princesa, sin saber el daño que esto le hacia a la joven. Hakoda sabia que no podía dejar a su hija sin protección alguna, por lo que, volteando a verlos con una mirada de orden expresó: —Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles hijos, partirán mañana al amanecer. —Y dicho esto, el rey se levanto de su asiento y salió del comedor, seguramente a seguir planeando la defensa de la Tribu.

—No es justo Sokka. —Susurró Katara, llamando la atención de su hermano, quien no sabia que decirle. Lógicamente este estaba al tanto de la sensación de inferioridad y debilidad que su hermana sentía, y por esa misma razón muchas veces había apelado por ella ante su padre, para que al menos le permitiera tomar clases básica de defensa personal, fallando en cada intento.

—Mejor alista tus cosas Katara, no hay nada que podamos hacer. —Le pidió resignado, saliendo también del comedor.

* * *

—No señorita, mi deber esta con usted, debo ir. —Rebatió Kaya, al escuchar de Katara que debía ir con el resto de los refugiados a las partes alejadas de la Tribu.

—Entiende Kaya, es peligroso venir conmigo. En la embarcación solo iremos Sokka y yo, para no levantar sospechas. —Quiso hacerla entrar en razón, aunque por dentro también quisiera que su dama de compañía fuera con ella. Seria un largo viaje.

—¿No me queda de otra verdad? —Murmuró abatida, viendo como la princesa negaba lentamente, por lo que se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo. —Espero que te cuides mucho Katara, ya verás que las cosas se solucionaran. Los espíritus nos cuidaran. —Le dijo con voz misteriosa, saliendo del cuarto antes de que Katara pudiera entender las palabras.

* * *

La madrugada siguiente, se encontraba el Rey Hakoda en el puerto de la capital junto a sus hijos; habían venido solos, para evitar que se filtrara la noticia por la Tribu de que los príncipes habían salido de esta. Debían ser muy precavidos.

—Envíenme una carta apenas hagan la primera parada en el Reino Tierra, quiero saber que andan con bien. —Pidió el Rey, mientras ayudaba a Sokka a subir algunas provisiones a la barca, que ni bien era muy grande, tampoco era muy pequeña. Lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido.

—Tranquilo papá. Iremos con cuidado. —Intento calmarlo Katara, quien había permanecido callada todo el rato.

—Al llegar a la Tribu Agua del Norte me sentiré mas seguro.

Ambos hermanos se miraron sin saber que hacer. Ninguno de los dos quería irse de su amada Tribu, aquella que los había visto nacer, y menos huyendo de un peligro que la avecinaba.

Hakoda les dio un rápido abrazo a cada uno y una rápida bendición, realmente nunca había sido bueno con las despedidas, y quería pensar que habría otra oportunidad de verse. —Sera mejor que partan ya. —Acotó mientras Katara subía a la embarcación y entre Sokka y el comenzaban a soltar las amarras de la barca. —Buen viaje hijos míos.

Ambos se despidieron con las manos mientras la barca lentamente se comenzaba a mecer y ganar velocidad, rumbo a uno de los puertos del Reino Tierra.

* * *

Katara miraba con melancolía el lejano punto en que se había convertido la Tribu. Mientras tanto, Sokka consultaba un mapa y capitaneaba la embarcación, labor que había aprendido en su entrenamiento.

—Katara, ven acá un momento. —Pidió sacando a su hermana de su ensoñación, quien parpadeo confusa y se dirigió a donde se encontraba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—He decido cambiar el rumbo. No dejaremos nuestra Tribu desprotegida.

—¿Pretendes volver? —Se extraño Katara, viendo en su hermano una extraña faceta.

—No. En mis viajes con mi maestro escuchamos muchos rumores de cierto lugar, donde habita la representación en este mundo de un espíritu poderoso, que si le pides ayuda, la ofrece. Podría ser la ayuda que necesitamos para salvar la Tribu. —Comentó sin despegar la vista de su mapa, donde Katara pudo observar un lugar marcado.

—¿Un espíritu en este mundo? ¿No estarás hablando de…?

—¡Precisamente Katara! ¡Nuestra próxima parada, la Montaña Espíritu!

* * *

¡Y aqui lo dejo! En el siguiente empezaremos el viaje de los hermanos del sur, y veremos si se les unen mas personas a este :)

Quiero agradecer a:

**Nefertari Queen: **Gracias por pensar eso :) espero que este cap te guste, saludos :D

**Elements master:** Gracias :) si, de hecho leo tu historia, pero no he tenido tiempo de dejarte un review, me gusta, esta muy buena :)

**Zoey: **Gracias :D y de nada, siempre es bueno contribuir con una pareja tan linda como el Kataang.

Tambien a los lectores fantasma, muchas gracias a ustedes tambien :)

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo: **La Isla Kyoshi**

******K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	3. La Isla Kyoshi

¡Buenas! Aqui con otro cap mas :D en este dejare varias pistas sueltas de lo que sera los sucesos y demases de la historia :)

Aclaraciones y agradecimientos al final :D

¡Disfruten!

**Avatar no me pertenece**

**.**

**Capítulo Dos**

**.**

**Isla Kyoshi**

**.**

— ¡Montaña Espíritu! —Repitió Sokka, quien al parecer creía que Katara había escuchado mal, debido a que su rostro se había quedado sin expresión alguna.

Varios minutos de silencio le siguieron, hasta que…

— ¡Acaso estás loco! Nadie va por esas tierras, se dice que habitan toda clase de animales feroces y bestias desconocidas. Ninguna persona que se ha atrevido a aventurarse ha salido con vida de ese lugar. —Se negó rotundamente Katara, viendo con desconcierto el mapa que su hermano le extendía frente a sí. —Aparte, tenemos una ruta trazada ya, si nos salimos de ella, papá se preocupara. —Intentó razonar, aunque a juzgar por la mirada de su hermano, estaba lejos de convencerlo.

—Katara, ¿acaso crees que diría esto si no lo tuviera planeado ya? ¡Que poco me conoces! Justo ahora vamos rumbo a las Islas Kyoshi, donde conocí a una persona que ha explorado parte de ese lugar, no habrá de que preocuparse. Aparte —Agregó, viendo que su hermana abría la boca de nuevo. —Lo que buscaremos no será algún animal o monstruo…

La castaña lo miro de hito en hito, casi sin creer lo que salía de la boca de Sokka.

— ¿No estarás pensando en… capturar al espíritu que habita en esa montaña verdad? —Pregunto con cautela, deseando por una vez en su vida equivocarse.

Sokka amplio su sonrisa, lo que para ella fue la confirmación que necesitaba.

— ¡Tu estas loco!

— ¡Katara piénsalo! La Tribu Agua del Norte tiene a los espíritus de la Luna y el Océano, ¿Por qué entonces no podemos tener el nuestro también? ¡Nos protegería de la invasión!

Katara lo miró desaprobatoriamente. Sabia que no podía ir contra las ideas de su hermano cuando estas cobraban fuerza y se plantaban en su mente. Era ir con él o dejarlo solo a que muriera en ese lugar. Y sinceramente todavía tenia la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de parecer antes de llegar a ese terrible lugar.

—Está bien. —Se resigno, ganándose un abrazo de parte de Sokka.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

—Presiento que las cosas cambiaran por aquí pronto… —Susurró una voz ancestral, cargada de sabiduría y conocimiento, de tanta imponencia que el simple susurro hizo que el bosque quedara en completo silencio; expectante a las palabras de aquel ser.

Un rugido rompió el silencio, retumbando en todos los rincones de aquel místico bosque.

Un halcón alzó el vuelo.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Las olas rompían a los costados de la pequeña embarcación, mientras el sol a lo alto guiaba a los jóvenes refugiados a su siguiente destino, que pronto empezó a vislumbrarse a lo lejos como una ambigua mancha marrón, que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un pueblo costero.

— ¡Ya estamos llegando Katara! Por suerte tuvimos vientos favorecedores —Exclamó con alegría el moreno, dirigiendo su mirada a la mencionada, quien se divertía tocando con sus dedos las olas.

La morena alzó la vista para ver como el puerto de la Isla Kyoshi se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande, para finalmente anclar el barco en uno de los muelles, donde un joven empleador se acercó a cobrarles la cuota establecida; tras darle un par de monedas Sokka volteó hacia Katara, hablándole: —Iré a buscar a nuestra guía, si quieres puedes pasear por el pueblo. Pero procura no perderte, saldremos como en dos horas. —Le explico, mientras agarraba su espada y amarraba el bote al muelle. Luego de esto bajo de la embarcación y se alejó hacia el pequeño pueblo, dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca.

—Eh, si. Gracias por el consejo Sokka.

* * *

El pueblo de Kyoshi era un pequeño centro portuario del Reino Tierra, no tan grande ni tan prospero como otros, pero definitivamente importante para el crecimiento de la economía del reino. La isla se caracterizaba por un creciente comercio de mariscos y artesanías, así como también era el hogar de algo que Katara leyó como "guerreras Kyoshi".

Camino con curiosidad por la plaza del pueblo, más que todo porque jamás había salido de los límites de la Tribu en toda su vida, y ver una cultura diferente le parecía tan fascinante, que casi parecía una niña pequeña.

Se detuvo con asombro ante una gran estatua que adornaba la plaza, se trataba de una mujer vestida de verde, de porte majestuoso parecía que vigilaba a sus habitantes con el deber de un rey. Se pregunto quien será tal personaje.

—¿Eres nueva por aquí? Lo noto por la manera en la que te has quedado viendo la estatua de la Avatar Kyoshi. —Habló una lugareña a su derecha, que hizo que diera un respingo de asombro, que se aumentó aun más, cuando se dio cuenta que la chica era ciega.

—P-perdona, ¿pero como…? —No quiso terminar la frase, por temor a que la chica se sintiera ofendida o algo.

—¿Cómo te veo? Tierra control —Explicó la chica orgullosa, que a pesar de su aparente corta edad y su condición se notaba a leguas que no necesitaba de nadie para cuidarse. Katara sintió algo de celos.

—Persona que te lo pregunte, pero ¿Avatar Kyoshi? ¿Ese es el titulo que reciben los reyes en esta isla? —Cambio de tema rápidamente, antes de que ese sentimiento dentro de sí siguiera creciendo.

Si la chica se mostro sorprendida ante la pregunta de Katara, no lo demostró, debido a que solo soltó una risa antes de responderle: —Debes de haber vivido debajo de una roca si en toda tu vida no has escuchado del Avatar. —Siguió riendo, esta vez con más diversión, causando una leve irritación en la princesa.

—Mira niña… —Iba a comenzar a replicarle cuando uno voz lejana grito "¡Katara!". Sokka la llamaba agitando una mano al a distancia, suspiró controlándose, no era muy inteligente de su parte portarse de aquella manera con una lugareña, y menos con una que supiera hacer tierra control. Por lo que, con una última mirada irritada a la chica, quien con una expresión la retaba a desafiarla corrió tras su hermano, rumbo al barco.

* * *

—¡Que bien que te encuentro Katara! Quisiera presentarte a alguien —Habló Sokka, señalando a la joven que lo acompañaba, que curiosamente vestía de la misma forma que la estatua que vio en la plaza. —Ella es Suki y nos guiará hacia nuestro destino. —Tras la presentación, la chica sonrió amigablemente y le tendió una mano a la morena, que amablemente acepto.

—Mucho gusto, y gracias por guiarnos en otra de las locas aventuras de mi hermano. —Ambas rieron cuando el aludido gruño y soltó un gracioso "¡Katara no digas tonterías!" que solo hizo que las risas se intensificaran más.

—Perdonen la pregunta, ¿pero para que quieren ir a Montaña Espíritu? No es un lugar muy visitado, por obvias razones. —Pregunto la chica tras suprimir su risa. Ciertamente esa era una pregunta que había rondado por su cabeza desde que había recibido la carta donde Sokka le pedía encarecidamente que los guiara hasta la base de la montaña, una petición que jamás había escuchado de parte de alguien. Su curiosidad creció más, cuando noto las caras de nerviosismo de los chicos. Algo no andaba bien.

—Te lo diremos en el camino, solo necesitamos que nos guíes hasta el lugar. —Katara tomó la palabra, temerosa de que sus reacciones alertaran a la joven.

Suki asintió, no muy convencida.

Una persona corrió fuera de su escondite, había escuchado lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Justo al anochecer, Sokka anunció que debía enviar el mensaje a su padre; por lo que dejo solas a Katara y a Suki, quienes debían terminar de subir las provisiones al barco. Katara aprovecho el momento para conocer un poco más a la chica, debido a que no pensaba pasar todo el trayecto junto a una desconocida.

—Entonces Suki… ¿Por qué tu ropa se parece a la de esa estatua de la plaza? —Pregunto titubeante, mientras ayudaba a la chica a subir unos paquetes con provisiones varias.

—Soy la líder del grupo de guerreras de Isla Kyoshi, las "Guerreras Kyoshi". Nuestro estilo de pelea y atuendo hacen alusión a la gran Avatar Kyoshi, quien nació en esta isla. —Explico la joven, con la alegría de quien cuenta su mayor orgullo.

—Oh, eso es sorprendente. ¿Y porque decidiste ayudarnos? Si eres la líder, ¿no deberías quedarte con las demás? —Sabía que quizás se estaba excediendo un poco con la pregunta, pero ciertamente le causaba mucha curiosidad. Se dio cuenta cuando Suki le envió una rara mirada y se tomo su tiempo para contestar, esperando hasta que hubieran subido el resto del equipaje a la embarcación.

—Sokka y su maestro ayudaron a nuestro pueblo en su estadía aquí. Seria deshonorable de mi parte no prestarle ayuda cuando me la pide. —Fue su escueta respuesta. Katara iba a preguntar sobre la ayuda, pero justo en ese momento llego Sokka, anunciando que saldrían de inmediato hacia su destino.

—La idea es parecer que este viaje lo hacemos en el trayecto de tiempo que nos tomaría llegar al Polo Norte. —Explicó, comenzando a desatar las sogas.

El viaje había comenzado. Ya habría tiempo de comentarle a Suki el motivo de su búsqueda, pero por mientras se limitarían a viajar los tres, hasta el misterioso lugar.

O quizás no.

* * *

¿Y que tal? En el proximo cap empezare el viaje y vendran mas cosas. Mentalmente le pongo unos 10 caps a este fic, dependiendo de como me vaya gustando el curso de las cosas.

Ahora bien :D quiero agradecer a:

**Zoey:** Aang demorara alguito en salir :) espero que te guste el cap :D gracias por comentar!

**Emilia: **hola! :D muchas gracias por comentar :D tranquila, tomate tu tiempo si andas atareada :) gracias por seguir la historia.

**Nefertari: **Lo de Katara es algo que por lo pronto me reservare :P ahaha todas las demas dudas que tienes no las puedo resolver, porque son parte de la trama :D y quiero mantener el aire de misterio y eso. Fuera de eso, gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia :) es un honor viniendo de ti, que te considero la "guru" de fics de Avatar latinos :) espero que disfrutes el cap.

Tambien quiero agradecer a mis lectores fantasma! Ustedes tambien me animan :*

Nos vemos en otra actualizacion!

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	4. Tormenta

¡Hola! Un cap. nuevo para esta semana :) espero que sea del agrado de todos!

**Avatar no me pertenece.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Tres**

**.**

**Tormenta**

**.**

El viento azotaba con fuerzas las velas del mediano navío. El mar se movía con furia contenida bajo la mirada atenta de Sokka, quien no despegaba la mirada del frente, atento ante cualquier oleaje peligroso que pudiera poner en riesgo la vida de los tripulantes. Parpadeó y se pasó la mano por la cara secándose el sudor, mientras un rayo partía el cielo y alumbraba todo alrededor mostrando ninguna señal cercana de tierra.

Su mente se encontraba dividida en dos pensamientos; la situación actual del barco y la situación de su Tribu. Sabía que el tiempo era escaso y si querían salvar a la Tribu debían actuar prontamente. Él había trazado un plan meticulosamente ni bien se entero de la posible invasión, y se había jurado a si mismo no dejar a su Tribu desamparada; era su deber como futuro soberano velar por la seguridad e integridad de sus habitantes, aún si su deber lo obligaba a ir a un lugar tan peligroso, su único miedo recaía en si a su hermana le sucedía algo, aquello sencillamente no se lo perdonaría. Su mirada vagó hacia el mapa que Suki le había proporcionado dándose cuenta que se había comenzado a desviar de su rumbo un poco. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras agarraba el timón y lo viraba con fuerza, encomendándose a los espíritus.

Aquella sería una noche larga.

**&.**

Katara despertó sobresaltada. Un trueno había retumbado en el camarote que compartía con Suki y la había despertado. Miró alrededor hasta dar con la pequeña ventana, donde indicios de una tormenta se veían en el oscuro cielo.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver a Sokka. —Murmuró para si mientras bajaba de su camarote, poniéndose uno de sus abrigos en el proceso.

—Deja que haga su trabajo, si sales a ayudarlo, herirás su ego. —Respondió la suave voz de Suki, que hizo que diera un respingo desde su lugar, la guerrera se había despertado sin que se diera cuenta, o realmente nunca estuvo dormida, quien sabe. —Perdona si te asuste. —Agregó al ver la reacción de la morena.

Katara negó levemente volviéndose a sentar, algo incomoda por la sugerencia de la chica, quien la miraba fijamente desde el otro camarote, justo del lado contrario de la ventana. —Lo siento, a veces me la impresión que actúo muy maternalmente con él… —Dudo un momento —A veces siento culpa por que nuestra madre halla muerto... —Explicó abochornada, evadiendo la mirada de la guerrera, y sin querer recordando las anécdotas e historias que su padre solía contar de su madre; una punzada de culpabilidad se sintió en su pecho.

—Pierde cuidado. Pero debes de entender que el ya no es un niño, y que muy bien puede protegerse a él mismo, y a ti de paso. —Aunque quisiera decir mas, Suki sabía que la confianza entre ambas aun no era lo suficientemente solida, aun cuando le había contado aquel detalle importante de su vida.

—No soy débil. No necesito que me protejan. —Respondió con aspereza ante eso; esta vez, mirando fijamente a Suki, quien la miraba de forma distinta.

—Sabes, nos dirigiremos a un lugar bastante curioso y único del mundo. No hay otro lugar como ese que exista, al menos no en este mundo. Podrás aprender muchas cosas que quizás ignoras. —Katara la miró extrañada, pero la chica solamente se limitó a encogerse de hombros, por lo que se aventuró a preguntar:

— Suki… había una cosa que quería preguntarte: ¿Qué es el Avatar? Tengo entendido que Kyoshi era eso, pero no es estoy muy segura de que sea, y una niña algo maleducada del pueblo no me quiso decir. —Pregunto con notable curiosidad, sin notar como los ojos de la guerrera se oscurecían repentinamente, ante la mención de ese ser. Katara ignoró ese hecho, completamente concentrada en la respuesta de la joven.

—El Avatar… es el humano más poderoso del mundo. Es la encarnación de un espíritu en la tierra… pero no es más que un mito. —Concluyo con aspereza, dando a entender a la chica que no hablaría más del tema, sin embargo agregó: —Me sorprende que tú, siendo una princesa no lo sepas, figura en muchos libros de historia antigua.

La princesa frunció el ceño. Nuevamente la trataban como a una ignorante. Se exprimió el cerebro intentando recordar si había leído algo de ese "Avatar" en algún libro, pero fue en vano, simplemente el nombre no le sonaba de ningún lado. Suki pareció entender, por lo que hizo un movimiento suave con la mano, restándole importancia. Aun así, Katara había ganado mucha curiosidad con respecto a este ser, por lo que no dudo en seguir preguntando al respecto:

—¿Por qué dices que es un mito, si esa mujer llamada Kyoshi lo fue? No debería haber una estatua en su honor en caso de que lo fuera. —Razonó, por lo que Suki no pudo hacer mas que darle la razón ante su razonamiento; era mas que obvio que preguntaría eso. Sin embargo, sabía que sus explicaciones por el momento debían ser breves, ya se presentaría la oportunidad de hablar mas claro sobre el tema, quizás más pronto de lo esperado.

—Tengo entendido que no se ha sabido nada de aquel ser en mucho tiempo. Por lo que tengo entendido rencarna en una nación distinta cada vez, pero no se ha sabido de este casi desde que rencarnó en la Nación del Fuego. —Intento explicar algo confusa, y es que la historia sobre el Avatar en esos tiempos era muy confusa, dando esporádicas apariciones para luego desaparecer misteriosamente; es más, ni siquiera estaba segura de si el mismo había rencarnado en la siguiente nación del ciclo: los Nómadas del Aire. Todo era muy confuso con respecto a ese tema y más si agregábamos a la ecuación a los misteriosos Nómadas, de quienes tampoco de sabia mucho. Ya luego tendría tiempo para pensar mejor en eso. —Y bien, ¿me dirás ya el verdadero motivo de este viaje? Sería el precio justo por lo que te explique. —Pidió tras salir de sus divagaciones, y aunque sabia que aquel chantaje era descarado, en serio se moría de ganas con saber las intenciones de los hermanos.

Katara la miró un momento, como analizando la posibilidad de confiar en la chica. Suki arrugó un poco el ceño ante la atenta mirada de la morena; si de confianzas se ponía a pensar, la que mas había confiado ciegamente era ella, al aceptar ayudarlos en un viaje tan peligroso. Con todo y el gesto de Suki, Katara no cesó su escrudiño de su rostro, para luego decir, con voz suave:

—Nuestro pueblo está en peligro. Sokka oyó rumores sobre un supuesto espíritu que vive en esa montaña y quiere ver si nos puede prestar su ayuda. —Suki la miró espantada, ¿acaso estos chicos no sabían en que se metían? Los espíritus no eran cosa de juego, se trataban de seres poderosos que regían el eterno balance del mundo; meterse con ellos, o intentar molestarlos nunca había parado en buenos resultados en todas las historias que había escuchado.

—Ustedes están locos. —Fue su respuesta, y Katara rio, escuchando exactamente las palabras que sabría diría la muchacha. — ¿Por qué la risa? ¡Tienes idea en lo que se están metiendo!

—Ese es el problema: Sokka no lo asimila aún, y es mi deber como hermana seguirlo para evitar que haga alguna estupidez.

Suki calló, entendiendo la carga sobre los hombros de la princesa. Sin saberlo, sus motivos para continuar en aquel viaje descabellado habían aumentado.

Un trueno surcó el cielo.

**&.**

Un potente sol se alzaba sobre el cráter de un enorme volcán inactivo. Aquel volcán, que en sus tiempos fue uno de los más activos de la zona ahora se encontraba dormido, resguardando en su centro la Ciudad Imperial de la Nación del Fuego, una de las cuatro naciones que rigen el mundo.

La Nación del Fuego, conocida mundialmente por su alto comercio de armas y sus escuelas, es una nación prospera, llena de riquezas y con una momentánea paz que calmaba a sus miles de habitantes que aun resentían ciertos momentos del pasado.

Sin embargo nuestra atención no está dirigida hacia el pueblo en sí, si no hacia el palacio donde la familia real reside. El hogar del Señor del Fuego Ozai, quien se coronó recientemente como mandatario de la ciudad, asombrando a todo el pueblo ante la sorpresa de que el segundo hijo asumiera el trono, en vez del heredero; Iroh. Todos se cuestionaron los motivos; ¿un hijo varón? Iroh lo tenía por supuesto: el gentil Lu Ten, quien en esos momentos se encontraba en la capital del Reino Tierra en asuntos diplomáticos, ¿una esposa? Lastimosamente Sihla; su esposa, había muerto poco más de cinco años, y sería bochornoso para el pueblo que se basaran en una pérdida tan dura para negarle el derecho a gobernar al Dragón del Oeste. Aquello era demasiado raro, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar, sobretodo por la mala fama que Ozai se había ganado con el pasar de los años. El pueblo se encontraba en una situación de falsa calma, como aquella que se siente ante una terrible tormenta que se avecina.

Si, las cosas en la Nación del Fuego estaban cambiando, y eso se sentía en todas partes.

…**..**

En uno de los amplios patios del palacio real se encontraba un joven de unos veinte años; su porte y su elegancia a la hora de efectuar los diversos movimientos de fuego control solo podían apuntar a que se trataba de la realeza, pero una notoria cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo hacia pensar otras cosas, al descubrir el verdadero motivo de la misma. Se trataba del hijo mayor del Señor de Fuego Ozai; Zuko, quien a sus veinte tantos años de edad se había convertido en un joven apuesto y con temple, aunque con la bondad de la que su padre y hermana carecían, bondad que el príncipe solía esconder tras una mascara de frialdad, ante todo aquel que no lo conociera realmente.

—Cada día mejoras más Zuko. —Alabó una voz a la espalda del joven, que giró con calma pausando su entrenamiento para ver a una mujer hermosa ataviada con un elaborado vestido; la Señora del Fuego Ursa miraba con orgullo a su hijo mayor. Una mujer enigmática no solo para sus hijos y los sirvientes del palacio, si no para toda la nación, que veían a su otra gobernante como una mujer rara, indigna de dirigirlos.

—Gracias madre. —Se inclinó en respeto el príncipe, sintiendo como los delicados brazos de su madre lo envolvían en un abrazo, algo poco común en ella recientemente. — ¿Madre?

—Tu tío quisiera hablar contigo en su despacho, te espera en cinco minutos. —Le susurró con calma al oído, para luego regresar al interior del palacio, tal cual llegó.

Zuko miró con desconcierto por donde su madre se había ido, algo no cuadraba en todo aquello.

**&.**

Cinco días habían pasado desde la partida de la Isla Kyoshi y aunque en aquellos días el cielo no había aclarado, no se habían encontrado con ninguna gota de lluvia, hasta ese día.

La lluvia caía de forma pareja allá donde la mirada diese. Katara se preocupó en sobremanera, temiendo que en cualquier momento la embarcación sufriera algún desperfecto, sin embargo Suki se encontraba de lo más tranquila, como si aquello no fuera mas que un paseo y el sol se encontrara en todo su esplendor. —Significa que estamos llegando. —Fue todo lo que dijo, para luego ir a ayudar a Sokka con algunas indicaciones de la navegación.

Katara sin embargo pensaba diferente, no quería pensar que aquella chica los estuviera dirigiendo hacia el ojo de la tormenta, pero eso parecía; la embarcación se movía tambaleante hacia una dirección incierta, hasta que vio cuando un rayo atravesó el cielo y aclaro las cosas un poco, mostrando a lo lejos el ojo de la tormenta, y con esto, confirmando sus peores temores.

— ¡Sokka tenemos que regresar! —Gritó lo más que pudo, intentando que su voz se escuchara sobre el rugido del mar, que sonaba con la furia contenida de un coloso.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Suki dice que ya estamos cerca!

— ¡De morir quizás! —Contrataco en desespero, buscando con la mirada a la guerrera, quien repentinamente había desaparecido de la borda. — ¿Pero que…? —Murmuró con desconcierto, al ver una gran ola que se dirigía a su embarcación. — ¡Sokka cuidado! —Demasiado tarde, la ola pegó con todo su poder al lado derecho del bote, haciéndolo crujir como si fuera un palillo de dientes. Katara cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la fuerza del impacto.

Y luego todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Saben... haciendo un parentesis, siempre me ha parecido gracioso lo parecido de los nombres (Suki, Sokka, Zuko) xD no se porque, me pregunto ¿en que estaban pensando los creadores? En fin...

En este cap. entra en escena el principe que todos queremos y adoramos :D tendra un papel importante en este fic, que poco a poco veremos como ira encajando. Por ahora eso, no dire mas ;)

Por cierto, a partir de ahora empezare a publicar caps semanalmente (espero...) para que se hagan mas o menos una idea de mis actualizaciones :) por lo pronto adelanto que el siguiente cap. ya va por la mitad :D

Ahora mis agradecimientos:

**Zoey: **Gracias :D espero que este te guste tambien, gracias por comentar, saludos :)

**Nefertari: **Como verás, respondí parte de tu pregunta anterior en este cap :) pero aun faltan detalles que vendran respondiendose a lo largo de los caps. Si, mi visión de Montaña Espíritu es así junto con otras cosas que tengo en mente xD cuando llegue el cap. de narrarla me divertire mucho, porque tengo el concepto bien definido en mi mente :) gracias por comentar, y espero que este cap. te halla gustado :D

Tambien los agradecimientos usuales a los lectores fantasma :* gracias por leer.

Sin más, nos leemos la otra semana :)

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	5. Comienza la aventura

¡Hola! Este capítulo será la antesala a lo que serán los primeros eventos importantes del fic :D espero que les guste y les deje las mismas dudas que quise que dejara.

Sin más, disfruten.

**Avatar no me pertenece  
**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**.**

**Comienza la Aventura**

**.**

Un fuerte olor a salitre se colaba por sus fosas nasales. Eso, mas las caricias del astro rey en su rostro hicieron que lentamente abriera sus ojos azules, encontrándose en una extensa playa.

¿Qué había sucedido? La cabeza le daba vueltas y la garganta le picaba demasiado. Tosió un poco y se incorporó con dificultad, notando por aquí y por allá pedazos de madera esparcidos, pedazos que le recordaban vagamente a…

¡El barco!

De repente, como una gigantesca ola le llegaron a la mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior: la tormenta, la ola y luego… el silencio. Miró alrededor asustada. A juzgar por la apariencia de la playa habían naufragado, pero… ¿y los demás? ¿Sokka? ¿Suki?

Con aun más dificultad con la que se incorporo se puso de pie, notando vagamente su aspecto: la ropa empapada y con algunos rasguños, sumándoles a los que su propia piel tenía, en definitiva, no tenia un buen aspecto. Pero eso no le importaba por el momento, su prioridad era encontrar a su hermano y a la chica que los había guiado hasta esa locura.

Caminó con lentitud por la ancha y calmada playa, poniendo en extremo a sus sentidos, alerta ante cualquier sonido extraño o movimiento fuera de lo normal. Sus ojos vagaron por la arena buscando posibles huellas, pero fuera de los grandes trozos de madera y su obvia presencia aquella playa estaba sospechosamente desierta.

Un ruido curioso la sacó de su concentración y la hizo voltear agitada, encontrándose con un animal extraño subido a una palmera cercana. ¿Qué se supone que era? Parecía una especie de mono, pero sus largas orejas lo contradecían un poco. Se sintió muy curiosa, puesto que jamás había visto un animal como aquel.

Se acercó con cuidado de no espantarlo, porque por lo que parecía, el animalito estaba comiendo una fruta. Pero al acercarse más el animalito volvió a chillar y extendió sus patas… ¿O eran alas? Si, ¡tenía alas! El animalito la miró una vez más y alzó el vuelo, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque.

—Eso… eso fue extraño. —Comentó la princesa para sí, intentando olvidarse del animalito para volver a concentrarse en su tarea original.

Giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a seguir con su búsqueda cuando un grito la sacó de nuevo de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Katara! ¡Katara! —Un momento, ¡esa era la voz de Sokka! Con profundo alivio corrió hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz, para encontrar a su hermano junto a Suki y otra figura que poco a poco comenzó a tomar la forma de… ¿la chica grosera de la Isla Kyoshi?

—Debes estar bromeando… —Murmuró para si mientras termina de alcanzarlos. Sus ojos les dieron una rápida inspección a cada uno, y aunque era difícil de entender la razón, aparentemente ella era la que peores condiciones cargaba.

Sokka al tenerla mas cerca la abrazo fuertemente, diciéndole un monólogo sobre el ser mal hermano y su deber de cuidarla, entre otras cosas, a fin de cuentas poca atención le estaba prestando, debido a que su mirada no se había apartado de la chica ciega, quien aparentemente había sentido la mirada de la chica sobre ella, debido a que aparentemente también "la miraba". Aquello la hizo sentir un poco incomoda, pero no se dejo intimidar por aquella niñita.

—¿Me van a decir que hace esta chiquilla aquí? ¿Y donde se supone que estamos? —Fueron sus preguntas cuando se consiguió zafar de los brazos de su hermano, que la miró con algo de reproche.

—Es bueno ver que estas a salvo Katara. —Saludó Suki, ignorando por un momento sus interrogantes. —Esta de aquí es Toph, quien gentilmente se coló en nuestro barco desde que partimos de la Isla. Ha estado navegando con nosotros encubierta hasta la noche de ayer, cuando la descubrí. Aunque debo admitir que sin su ayuda no estaríamos aquí contando la anécdota, fue una ola enorme la que nos golpeó anoche. —Explicó con suavidad la guerrera, colocándole una mano en el hombro a la chica, que gruño ante el gesto.

—No creas que estoy aquí por ti, Reina del Azúcar. —Masculló enojada la niña, causando que princesa frunciera el ceño ante el mote. —Pero oí del lugar al que irían así que no pude evitar colarme en su bote. —Los presentes la miraron sorprendidos, esperando que revelara el motivo de su viaje, pero la joven solo se limito a alzar las manos. —No se el de ustedes, no pregunten el mío. Yo solo aproveche que me trajeran.

—Entonces, ¿Llegamos? ¿Esta es Montaña Espíritu? —Pregunto Sokka integrándose a la conversación, aun algo desconcertado de que aquella niña pudiera colarse en su bote sin que se diera cuenta.

Suki suspiró y miró alrededor. Algo no andaba bien, aquel no era el lugar que ella había visitado con anterioridad, el mismo ambiente se sentía distinto.

—N-no… no lo sé. —Susurró con algo de temor, observando detalladamente a su alrededor, intentando al menos ver algo que recordara, pero nada, todo era diferente; y según sus cálculos, esta debería ser la isla donde se encuentra la Montaña. Miró hacia atrás, hacia donde la espesura del bosque comenzaba. Pero la maleza y el follaje eran tan espesos que le impedía ver la emblemática montaña. Gruño frustrada.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por traerme. Si me disculpan, me separare de ustedes porque esta arena me impide ver con claridad. —Habló Toph, llamando la atención de los presentes. —Espero que consigan lo que quieren y se diviertan, este es un interesante lugar. Aunque como ninguno de ustedes controla algún elemento… —Dejo el comentario al aire, que llamó la atención de Sokka, quien la miró un poco aterrado, aunque intentara disimularlo.

—¿Qué tiene que ninguno sea maestro? ¡Yo soy el mejor guerrero de mi Tribu! —Chilló con orgullo sacando su espada azabache del cinto, blandiéndola en el aire con gracia. Toph solo bufó y movió un poco el pie, haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio por el movimiento que hizo a sus pies. —¡Hey!

—Perdona Mejor Guerrero, estaba pensando en lo fácil que sería derrotarte sin hacer más de tres movimientos. —Rio un poco y rápidamente agregó: —Adiós. —Y dicho esto pateó con fuerza la arena, haciendo que se pusiera dura por un momento y le diera el agarre necesario para hacer un pequeño montículo y lanzarla por los aires. Los tres la miraron asombrados hasta que se perdió en la espesura del bosque donde posiblemente había aterrizado.

—Bueno, oficialmente esa chica entra a mi lista de gente extraña. —Acotó Sokka. —Pero en fin… ¿ahora que hacemos Sukki? —Pregunto mirando a la chica, quien todavía seguía distraída mirando el lugar. Katara la miró con curiosidad también, en espera de lo que diría la joven guerrera.

—B-bueno… supongo que podemos empezar a explorar. —Propuso, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de los hermanos.

Desde los matorrales una figura no dejaba de observar a la princesa. Sonrió misteriosamente.

Aquella chica tenía un destino interesante.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Zuko bostezo mientras se levantaba de su sencilla cama. Se estiró un poco y miró por la pequeña ventana; afuera, un hermoso día comenzaba a empezar.

Con calma se terminó de levantar de su cama y se colocó la ropa que usualmente solía llevar en los días relajados como aquel, o como era el caso, donde no tenía ningún deber real que atender. Aun somnoliento se dirigió a la pequeña vasija con agua que tenía en su habitación para lavarse la cara, dejó que el líquido escurriera por su rostro y se miró en el espejo frente a sí; y sin poder evitarlo, recordó el extraño suceso mientras se dirigía a ver a su tío:

"_Después del extraño mensaje dado por su madre tomó la toalla que había sacado para limpiarse un poco el sudor, para luego empezar a caminar por uno de los largos pasillos del palacio, en dirección al estudio de su tío, donde sabia que se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo cuando no se encontraba tomando té con alguna persona (lo cual era mas a menudo de lo normal)._

—_¿A dónde te diriges Zuzu? _—_Llamó una voz falsamente dulce a su espalda que lo hizo girar con fastidio. Azula, su hermana menor lo miraba con desdén desde otro pasillo. La princesa reflejaba gran parecido con su hermano mayor: con el cabello negro como la noche amarrado en un fuerte moño, solamente dejando que dos mechones enmarcaran su afilado rostro, dándole un aspecto acorde a la frialdad de sus ojos marrones. Zuko giró un poco el rostro, intentando dar a entender que no tenía el tiempo para mantener una conversación prolongada. _—_Iré a ver a tío Iroh. _—_Contestó secamente, haciendo el amago de seguir caminando. Sin embargo la fría voz de Azula volvió a hablar:_

—_Quizás deberías tener mas claro tu bando Zuko. Con las cosas que se acercan. _—_Y dicho esto la princesa desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a Zuko completamente confundido._

_¿Qué habría querido decir?"_

Había querido mantener esa extraña charla alejada de su mente, y pensó que la charla con su tío lo lograría, pero esta más que alejarlo de esos pensamientos lo envolvió más, confundiéndolo aun más si se podía:

"—_¿Querías hablarme tío? _—_Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio del General Iroh; un hombre de algo de edad, pero quien a diferencia del resto de la familia real con una expresión de paz y amabilidad no vistas. Iroh le devolvió la mirada mientras se llevaba una taza de humeante té hacia los labios, tomando un leve sorbo._

—_Es bueno verte príncipe Zuko. _—_Saludó el venerable anciano, extendiéndole una taza de té al príncipe, quien la acepto algo reticente. _—_Seré breve por motivos que pronto conocerás. _—_Empezó, dejando la taza de té en la mesa. _—_Debido a que mi hijo Lu Ten se encuentra fuera de aquí he decidido encomendarte esta misión a ti, que eres casi como mi hijo _—_Aquel comentario incomodo un poco a Zuko, pero extrañamente lo hizo sentirse bien, como nunca se sintió ni siquiera con Ozai, su propio padre. _—_Deberás partir hacia un lugar especial, donde un viejo amigo te ayudará con ciertas cosas. Por ahora no te diré mucho de lo que harás, pero te aseguro que tan pronto llegues te enterarás de todo. Por lo pronto ten _—_Le extendió unos pergaminos firmemente atados y sellados. _—_Ábrelos tan pronto llegues. Uno es para mi amigo, cuando lo veas dáselo a él y solo a él. ¿Entendido? Tu barco sale en cuarenta minutos, ve a prepararte. _—_Ordenó mientras tomaba de nuevo la taza, ante la mirada confundida del príncipe. _

—_Pero tío… _—_Iroh alzó una mano, callándolo. _—_ Es demasiado arriesgado que te explique aquí, pronto entenderás joven príncipe. Por lo pronto ve y prepárate, te espera un largo e interesante viaje._ —_Hizo otro movimiento con la mano, indicándole que saliera. _—_Ten un buen viaje… y que los espíritus te cuiden…_

_Zuko asintió y salió de la habitación, rumbo a la de él para poder empacar un poco de ropa para su viaje._

—…_Que sé que lo harán. _—_Murmuró para sí el general, en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado._

Zuko volvió a la realidad al sentir un pequeño empujón en su brazo. Volteó intrigado para ver a un hombre un poco mayor que él, ataviado con el uniforme de la división marina del ejército de la Nación del Fuego. Zuko en ese momento no recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que debía ser algo como Chan… ¿O era Lin? No recordaba, pero aquella barba de marinero tan característica de los marinos poco le ayudaba a su memoria, para él todos lucían iguales.

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto con voz serena, aunque con ese toque de autoridad que solo la realeza podía llevar.

—Señor, nuestros vigías han divisado algo que podría serle de interés. Es mejor que venga y lo vea usted mismo. —Anunció el marino, para luego salir de la habitación, siendo seguido por el príncipe.

Pasaron por un estrecho pasillo de metal para luego dar a la amplia proa, donde unos cinco marinos se encontraban ya; todos señalando y comentando en voz baja algo que parecía tenerlos intrigados.

—¿Pero que…? —Zuko dirigió su vista hacia donde los marinos veían y no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa.

A lo lejos, una enorme figura que extrañamente tenía forma de bisonte volaba alrededor de una isla enorme con una montaña inmensa, tan inmensa que las nubes tapaban su tamaño, impidiendo medir realmente el tamaño de esta.

—Como se nota que te gustan los recibimientos exagerados, lo que no esperaba era encontrarte aquí. —Murmuró para sí, viendo como la figura del bisonte ascendía mas y se perdía entre las nubes, como subiendo las montañas.

* * *

Como habrán notado, la idea de este capitulo es dejar las cosas preparadas para los siguientes, donde se desarrollara el primero de los eventos que tengo preparados para este fic. Se que es algo corto, pero generalmente me salen asi, no entiendo porque xD intentare hacerlos mas largo, eso si, sin dejar nada claro que quiera que no quede claro :P

Bueno, quiero agradecer a:

**VortexMGS:** Bueno el asunto de los malos en este fic aun no lo quiero dejar claro. La idea era dejar el tema ambiguo, pero pronto se ira aclarando ;) la idea es dejar el misterio. Sobre lo otro, gracias por la aclaracion :) me parece muy curioso el asunto de los nombres de Avatar. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te siga gustando el fic.

**Nefertari: **Gracias :D tus comentarios me halagan :) estoy intentando hacer el fic lo mas ambiguo y misterioso posible, tengo muchas ideas en mente que espero no se vayan xD espero que este cap te halla gustado y te halla dejado mas intrigada :D saludos y gracias por comentar :)

Tambien agradezco a los lectores fantasma, ustedes tambien me motivan :)

Nos vemos en otra actualización entonces, me despido.

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	6. Amenaza

**Avatar no me pertenece.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

**.**

**Amenaza**

**.**

Hakoda se consideraba a si mismo una persona fuerte. Con una Tribu por la que velar, no podía darse el lujo de desmoronarse frente a los suyos, así como tampoco mostrar debilidad; él era el rey y debía comportarse como tal.

Aunque en estos momentos simplemente no supiera que hacer.

Frente a él, la carta recién llegada de Sokka se extendía totalmente plana de tanto que la había leído (tomando en cuenta que había llegado en un rollo estrecho). En dicha misiva solo un pequeño saludo de su hijo y una breve explicación de que se habían detenido en un puerto de Kyoshi para suplir provisiones, todo normal.

El problema es que él, como padre, conoce a su hijo.

Sabía que su hijo estaba metido en algo más. Lo conocía a la perfección para saber que el haber aceptado tranquilamente la orden de irse de la Tribu solo significaba que planeaba algo, y aquello le preocupaba en sobremanera. Él no quería perder a sus hijos, no se sentía capaz de perder la razón que tenía para mantener la cordura y es que desde que había perdido a Kya el día del nacimiento de Katara, fue su primera prueba de fortaleza frente a todos. Ese día sintió como si el aire simplemente no existiera, como si su cuerpo se hubiera olvidado de como vivir; lo había dejado todo.

Hasta que vio la cara de su hija recién nacida, y su pequeño hijo de casi dos años lo agarro del pantalón, curioso de ver a su nueva hermanita. Entonces se dio cuenta que no todo estaba perdido, aun tenia a sus hijos para seguir viviendo, ellos eran la esperanza de una nueva vida, su razón para gobernar lo mejor que podía, para ofrecerles un mundo donde vivir fuera en paz. Por eso sencillamente no sabía que hacer. Hacia casi una semana de que sus hijos habían partido y la primera amenaza de los rebeldes del Reino Tierra había llegado esa misma mañana, en conjunto con la carta de su hijo. Una buena noticia atada de una mala. Vaya manera de empezar el día.

—Señor, nos informan que la Tribu Agua del Norte y el Reino Tierra ya mandaron tropas para ayudar, estarán arribando en una semana más o menos. —Informo uno de sus Generales sacándolo de sus pensamientos abruptamente. ¿Una semana más? No creería poder aguantar tanto; los rebeldes habían sido claros en sus objeciones y no parecían ser del tipo que espera, estaba en una encrucijada. Sin embargo su deber como soberano estaba por encima de todo, y debía pensar con objetividad.

—Sigan con la evacuación, no quiero que quede ninguna mujer o niño en la capital para entonces. —Ordenó con voz que intentaba ser autoritaria, pero distaba de su objetivo. El General pareció darse cuenta, porque relajando el gesto habló:

—Hakoda, ¿Qué sucede? No te había visto así desde… bueno desde lo de Kya, ¿paso algo malo? —Pregunto con cautela el General, aquel hombre que había crecido al lado del Rey, y por ende, una de las personas de mas confianza para el soberano.

—Bato… —Se pasó una mano por la cara, recordando aquel día: el cielo oscuro, la luna teñida de rojo en lo alto, la gente corriendo aterrorizada. No sabia que aquel día tendría repercusiones después de tanto tiempo, no después de todo lo que había luchado para olvidarlo. —Quieren a Katara… los rebeldes quieren que entreguemos a Katara.

**.**

**&.  
**

**.**

Toph caminaba tranquila por aquel bosque milenario. No necesitaba guiarse puesto que se lo conocía tan de memoria que prácticamente sus pies la llevaban a donde quería, todo seguía intacto. Los altos y ancestrales arboles, los misteriosos seres que aunque jamás había visto sabia que eran únicos por la forma en la que sus pies los veían. Todo en aquel lugar era tan mágico, pero tan peligroso a la vez.

—Aunque aun así me pregunto porque Suki lo vio diferente. —Se pregunto en voz alta, recordando como la chica había expresado que ese no era el lugar que había visitado con anterioridad.

—Eso es porque este lugar cambia con nuestra esencia pequeña maestra tierra. —La chica se detuvo abruptamente. No solo porque no había sentido a la persona llegar (eso tomando en cuenta sus habilidades era algo impresionante por no decir imposible) y por otro lado porque solo conocía a una persona capaz de hacer eso. Sonrió de lado.

—Es bueno sentir que esta bien Gyatso, aunque aun no entiendo porque le encanta tomarme por sorpresa. —Saludó la chica, volteándose hacia donde oía la voz de su viejo amigo. Un hombre de entrada edad salió de unos matorrales cercanos. Su andar, sus ropas y su semblante solo podían perteneces a una nación: Los Nómadas Aire. La nación más misteriosa de las cuatro. Reconocida por todos por ser la nación mas espiritual y conectada con su elemento de las cuatro.

—El placer es todo mío Maestra Toph, aunque me gustaría que la situación fuera más favorable. —Saludó de vuelta el monje, dejando entrever en su tono la preocupación que en sus hombros carga. Toph notó eso, porque rápidamente pregunto:

— ¿Entonces es cierto los rumores que escuche?

—Cada palabra.

Toph dudó un momento. La duda y la preocupación cruzo su rostro. Si las cosas eran ciertas como le decía su amigo entonces se avecinaban tiempos oscuros, a menos que se tomaran acciones rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pretende hacer tu pueblo? —Pregunto la ciega con el tono un poco ácido. Recordando como los Nómadas solían tomar una actitud casi indiferente hacia los conflictos del mundo. Cosa que muchas veces la frustraba. Si en tiempos pasados los Nómadas hubieran intervenido quizás se hubieran evitado tantas cosas…

El anciano sonrió tristemente. Sabía que esa pregunta se la harían pronto.

Solo que no le correspondía a él responderla.

**.**

**&.  
**

**.**

El grupo caminaba con cansancio por la extensa playa. No se habían atrevido a entrar al bosque por temor a encontrarse a algún ente extraño. Por lo que por lo pronto se habían dedicado a explorar la playa en busca de un refugio y algo de comida.

— ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Y tengo hambre! —Se quejó Sokka, dejándose caer en la tibia arena. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras la isla, por lo que para su suerte la temperatura había comenzado a bajar.

Suki suspiró y se sentó a su lado también. Y es que aunque su orgullo de guerrera se lo impidiera expresar, también se encontraba hambrienta y cansada, después de un largo día de exploración.

— ¡No podemos descansar! No sabemos que tan peligroso puede ser este lugar de noche, al menos deberíamos terminar el refugio. —Alentó Katara, mirando hacia donde habían dejado las pocas cosas que habían podido rescatar del naufragio, junto con un precario refugio construido por Sokka con los restos de madera del bote.

—Katara… sin comida, no pienso bien. No pienso moverme de aquí —Refunfuño Sokka, acostándose en la arena. Suki miró a ambos hermanos, indecisa de si meterse o no.

—Katara yo…

— ¡Bien! Entonces iré a explorar yo. No me esperen despierta. —Alegó la morena, alertando a Suki en el acto.

— ¿Acaso estas loca? ¡Este lugar es peligroso! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si verdaderamente es el lugar que buscábamos!

— ¡No me importa! —Acotó, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, completamente enfurruñada. Suki se alteró más, incapaz de llevar la testarudez de la princesa, por lo que recurrió a su hermano.

— ¿Es que no piensas hacer nada?

Sokka se alzó un poco, pero luego se volvió a recostar, dándole la espalda al bosque. —Solo esta un poco enfadada. Solo entrara y luego volverá arrepentida. —Murmuró.

Suki miró preocupada hacia el bosque, por donde la figura de la morena había desaparecido**. **Sabía que no debía involucrarse, pero todo aquello le daba muy mala espina.

**.&**

Katara caminaba enfadada por el espeso bosque. Murmurando por lo bajo cosas contra su hermano no se fijo de cuanto había caminado, hasta que sorpresivamente chocó contra un grueso árbol.

— ¿Pero que…? —Se quejó. Y entonces cayó en cuenta. Se había adentrado bastante en aquel bosque, tanto que ya no se podía escuchar el sonido del mar, o entrever entre las ramas la extensa playa. El miedo comenzó a recorrerle.

—Vamos, no puedo estar perdida. Solo tengo que regresar por donde vine, ¿no? —Se dijo a si misma, intentando callar esa voz dentro de sí que le decía que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como parecen.

Camino, o mas bien casi corrió por donde había venido, no viendo más que arboles y matorrales en su camino. Aquel bosque era exageradamente espeso y aquello la comenzaba a desesperar, se sentía en una gran jaula.

Se detuvo en seco, mirando con mas detenimiento a su alrededor. No sabia porque, pero aquel bosque no parecía… normal. Se sentía como en un teatro, sintiendo cientos de miradas sobre ella, pero sin poder ver el rostro de ninguno de sus observantes. Se encogió un poco.

—Este lugar es aterrador…

Caminó un poco más, esta vez con mas calma que antes (posiblemente resignándose ya internamente que se encontraba perdida) hasta que sorpresivamente dio con un claro.

El claro era como oasis en medio de todo el bosque; los últimos rayos del sol se colaban por las copas de los altos arboles, dándole un aspecto casi mágico al lugar, donde solo crecían algunas flores pequeñas y medianos arbustos. Pero lo mas raro de todo, es que justo en medio del claro, sentando en una extraña roca estaba el animalito que había visto con anterioridad.

Curiosa, se acercó lentamente temerosa a espantarlo de nuevo. El animalito la miraba estático desde su lugar, como esperando el momento oportuno para retomar el vuelo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verlo, pero lo suficientemente lejos para tocarlo, se detuvo. Había notado que justo debajo del animal, en aquella extraña piedra, había algo inscrito:

"_Tu corazón es la llave, tu mente el camino"._ Rezaba la inscripción, algo gastada por la erosión y el pasar de los años.

Justo cuando terminaba de leer la leyenda, el pequeño lémur chilló y abrió las patas, revelando sus alas, para luego alzar el vuelo, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

— ¡Ah no! ¡No te me vas a escapar de nuevo! —Y dicho esto comenzó a correr, siguiendo con dificultad al lémur, que a diferencia de ella se movía con gracia entre el estrecho bosque, demostrando con maestría lo mucho que lo conoce.

No supo cuanto tiempo corrió, pero supo que ya era demasiado tarde cuando sintió el pequeño vacío bajo sus pies. Había estado tan concentrada persiguiendo al lémur que este la había conducido a un pequeño barranco.

Ahogando un grito sintió como comenzaba a caer, dando vueltas por la empinada bajada, sintiendo como las pequeñas piedras y matorrales iban hiriéndola a su paso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza; si salía viva de esta, entonces era una chica con mucha suerte.

Después de lo que le pareció casi un minuto de caída se detuvo, golpeándose el costado con un tronco caído. Abrió levemente los ojos, ahogando un quejido provocado por los múltiples golpes que le dejaron aquella fea caída.

Chilló con dolor al sentir una punzada en su pierna. Miró rápidamente y se dio cuenta para su desgracia que la misma sangraba, producto de un largo corte a lo largo de la extremidad. Maldijo su suerte.

—Parece que este es mi fin… —Murmuró para sí, cerrando los ojos, intentando alivianar el dolor, aunque sin querer, entregándose a su suerte… y a su destino.

Desde los matorrales, unos ojos la miraban con frialdad y curiosidad.

* * *

¡Aqui termina! Basicamente el capitulo es como un relleno antes de lo que viene en los proximos capitulos, escenas y cosas que queria meter antes de que se acercaran los sucesos del fic. Como ven, no deje por fuera a Hakoda xD queria plantear por encima como esta la situacion en la Tribu, aunque en otros caps ahondare en eso.

Chan chan... ¡que pasara! xD

Quiero agradecer a:

**Nefertari:** Este cap aparte de ser de relleno lo puse para resolver algunas dudillas que esten :P las demas, en la marcha se resolveran. Me alegro que te este gustando el tinte de misterio que le pongo al fic, siempre quise hacer un fic que las cosas no se supieran como van xD espero disfrutes este cap :)

Tambien agradezco a los lectores fantasma :)

Cambiando de tema, viendo tv recientemente vi que pasaran Korra en latinoamerica (yey!) el doblaje sera el chileno (los que doblaron ATLA) asi que tengo esperanzas en que el actor de Zuko haga la voz de Iroh II :') por otro lado, ¡a fin de mes sale el ultimo comic de The Promise! Me emociona esto, por que el creador anuncio que revelara en el lo que sucedio con Azula, y el comic terminara con una conexion con Korra.

Uff, espero impaciente a que salga :)

Sin mas, nos vemos la otra semana en otra actualizacion.

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Review?c:_


	7. Encuentro

**Avatar no me pertenece.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Seis**

**.**

**Encuentro**

**.**

Sokka maldijo por lo alto.

Sabía que era su completa culpa, que todo era por ser tan obstinado y orgulloso. Y ahora se arrepentía con creces de su error. Él temía por la seguridad de su hermana, pero como siempre, su orgullo impidió que impidiera la huida de su hermana. Miró a Suki en busca de apoyo, y la cara de la chica solo pudo preocuparlo más.

Volteó hacia la playa viendo como el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte. Comenzaba a amanecer y la ausencia de Katara solo podía significar que se había perdido o en el peor de los casos, que algo malo le había pasado, y si aquello estaba sucediendo era culpa del moreno, únicamente de él. Se sintió deshonrado; que no solo había traicionado la promesa que le hizo a su padre de cuidarla, si no a su deber como hermano mayor de siempre velar por ella, de cuidar siempre por su bienestar.

Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la arena hundiendo la cara entre sus rodillas. Suki lo miró con lástima, sin saber que hacer. Sabía que aquello pasaría; era simplemente una locura de parte de la princesa haber entrado al bosque sin siquiera conocerlo, pero por lo que llevaba de conocerlos sabia lo obstinados y tercos que podían llegar a ser esos hermanos, por lo que su participación no podía excederse de la de espectadora. Suspiró con derrota.

—Con suerte solo este perdida… —Susurró intentando convencer a Sokka, aunque por dentro intentando convencerse a si misma también. Miró hacia el bosque; aunque cambiado, aquel era el lugar que había visitado en sus años de entrenamiento. Ya no le quedaba la menor duda. Tragó fuerte, preparándose para los difíciles días que venían.

Habían llegado a Montaña Espíritu.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Lanzaron el ancla al mar. El objeto rompió la superficie del agua hasta tocar fondo, informándole a los marinos que el barco se encontraba seguro finalmente. Un pitido agudo resonó en todo el barco anunciándole a la pequeña tripulación del anclaje.

Zuko salió a la borda, listo para dar las primeras indicaciones de llegada. El conocía aquel lugar de algunas expediciones que había hecho con su tío de joven, por lo que sabía lo extraño y peligroso que podía llegar a ser; y era por eso que debía bajar solo, para evitar comprometer de alguna forma de la seguridad de sus tripulantes. Se colocó bien sus espadas en la espalda y se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de la tripulación reunida en el barco.

—A partir de ahora me esperaran en el barco. Este lugar es muy peligroso y temo que por no conocerlo puedan tener algún accidente, así que por la seguridad de ustedes tendrán que quedarse aquí. —Informo a la pequeña tripulación. —Estaré de regreso en tres días máximo y no se si me vaya a retrasar por algo, pero no quiero que me vayan a buscar en caso contrario, aun así, si llegan a pasar cinco días, tienen mi permiso para regresar a la Nación del Fuego. —Agregó, al ver que su tripulación comenzaba a tener dudas de la misión.

— ¡Como ordene Señor! —Gritaron al unísono todos, leales a su príncipe.

El príncipe asintió mientras se acercaba al borde del barco, donde un bote se encontraba listo para ayudarlo a llegar a la orilla. De un ágil salto se coloco dentro del mismo, preparado para bajarlo y acercarse a la isla.

—Nos vemos. —Se despidió secamente, soltando la amarra del bote.

**….**

La pequeña barca se mecía perezosa por las pequeñas olas. Frente a él, la isla se comenzaba a detallar más, mostrándole que nada había cambia cambiado en los años que había estado ausente.

Agudizo su mirada para ver si el amigo de su tío estaba ya esperándolo en el la orilla, sintiéndose aliviado cuando vio la figura aparecer desde la espesura del bosque. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo mejor: esas vestiduras tan únicas solo las había visto en una persona, y se sorprendía por el hecho de que conocería a otra persona de esa cultura tan interesante. Poco se fijo en el acompañante de la persona, que desde su lugar parecía tener la complexión y tamaño de un niño.

Tras unos minutos de navegación por fin su bote golpeó la arena de la costa, por lo que de un salto se bajo del bote, para luego jalarlo un poco mas hacia la playa, impidiendo de esta forma que la marea se lo llevase.

—Saludos joven Príncipe, mi nombre es Gyatso y soy el amigo de tu tío Iroh. —Saludó una voz gentil a su espalda, que lo hizo girar para encontrarse a un monje aire de avanzada edad. Reconoció las vestiduras que su mejor amigo solía llevar, solo que a diferencia de él, este monje llevaba un collar de madera al cuello. Asumió que sería signo de su rango.

—Buenos días. —Respondió el saludo con una leve inclinación. El monje sonrió amablemente y se hizo a un lado, revelando la figura que a la distancia él pensó sería un niño, pero que resultaba ser una niña ciega vestida con ropas del Reino Tierra. La miro con algo de curiosidad.

—Permíteme presentarte a Toph. Ella, al igual que tú, fue maestra de mi pupilo. —Zuko se sorprendió un poco ante la presentación, no imaginándose que el maestro tierra del ser mas poderoso del mundo fuera esa niña, que cualquiera pensaría es débil o indefensa. Se golpeó mentalmente, se notaba que las apariencias engañan.

—Es un placer. —La chica asintió, no queriendo agregar más. Estar en la playa siempre la ponía de mal humor, debido a que la arena no le permitía ver bien con sus prodigiosos pies. —Mi tío me pidió que le diera esto. —Busco en su pequeña maleta hasta dar con los pergaminos fuertemente atados. Se los entrego en la mano. —Ahora me gustaría que me dijera, ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Dónde esta Aang? —Pregunto, empezando unir cabos mentalmente. Todo en su mente era una maraña de sucesos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, y tenia la sospecha que el monje le respondería la mayoría de sus dudas.

—Eso mismo me vengo preguntando desde que llegue, no he visto a Pies Ligeros desde que lo entrene, y todo este asunto de la desaparición del Avatar me parece muy sospechosa. Conozco a Pies Ligeros y sé que el no dejaría su deber así porque si. —Acotó Toph, y Zuko mentalmente le dio la razón. Sabia que Aang no podía presentarse al mundo hasta tener dieciséis, pero de eso ya habían pasado casi cuatro años, y aun ni rastro del Avatar. Y eso, sumándole la extraña y pronta desaparición de Roku (el anterior Avatar) había sumido al mundo en la idea de que el Avatar solo fue un mito; una esperanza olvidada.

Gyatso suspiró, haciendo que la vejez se notara en cada una de las arrugas que surcaban su piel. —Me temo que por eso los he llamado. Aang ha estado actuando raro últimamente. No sé que puede haber alterado sus pensamientos, pero desde casi tres años que no ha querido salir de este lugar. —Explico el monje, comenzando a caminar hacia la sombra de unas palmeras, donde luego se sentó grácilmente sobre un tronco caído.

— ¡¿Casi tres años?! ¿Por qué no nos llamaste antes? —Quiso saber Zuko, impactado por la cantidad de tiempo que se había tomado el monje. Sabía que los monjes aire eran reconocidos por su infinita paciencia, pero tampoco para llegar a aquellos extremos.

—A mi pupilo siempre le ha gustado venir a este lugar a meditar. Como sabemos, es el lugar más espiritual de la tierra, casi como el Mundo Espiritual terrenal. Por eso al principio no le preste mucha atención, hasta que vi que empezaba a descuidar sus labores como Avatar, entonces fue que me sumí en una meditación profunda y tuve la visión de la terrible guerra que se está avecinando. —Gyatso bajo la cabeza, compungido ante el recuerdo de la terrible visión que tuvo hace unos meses. Se preguntaba si su pupilo también habría sido espectador de aquella visión, y de ahí el porqué de su desaparición, pero aun tenia algunos cabos sueltos y pequeñas lagunas.

— ¿No has podido hablar con Pies Ligeros en todo ese tiempo? —Pregunto Toph con voz pensativa. En su mente, posibles causas del extraño comportamiento de Aang se formaban, ninguno realmente creíble, tomando en cuenta la pacifica y relajada personalidad del Avatar en curso.

—Claro que lo he intentado. Pero siempre que logro dar con él (tiene una capacidad increíble para esconderse) se encuentra sumido en un estado de meditación tan profundo que me es incapaz de sacarlo de ahí. Por eso pensé que sus antiguos maestros podrían hacerlo entrar en razón y descubrir el motivo de su comportamiento. —Ambos chicos asintieron, Toph tronando sus dedos, lista para hacer entrar al Avatar en razón, "a su manera".

—Ya verá Pies Ligeros cuando lo encuentre. Lamentará haber estado haciendo berrinche tantos años. —Amenazó la ciega, asustando un poco a Zuko y haciendo reír a Gyatso.

—Por otro lado. —Comenzó, cambiando el tema. —Tengo que decirles que no estamos solos, desde hace un día que llegaron a la Isla tres personas; dos son miembros de la Tribu Agua del Sur, y una es una chica de la Isla Kyoshi. Ignoro sus motivos de visita, pero tengo el fuerte presentimiento que sus destinos están fuertemente ligados a lo que sucederá próximamente. En especial el de la chica de la Tribu Agua. —Explicó Gyatso. Y entonces fue que Toph recordó.

— ¡Los conozco! Me vine en su barco de polizón para poder llegar a la Isla. Pensé que se habían ido o algo así. La chica de la que hablas se llama Katara, es una princesa mimada por lo que pude notar. —Gyatso rio ante la descripción de la chica; el ya sabia que la joven Toph había venido con los nuevos visitantes, solo que esperaba que las reacciones fueran distintas. Zuko por otro lado, estaba impresionado y algo indignado, ¿acaso esas personas no conocían los peligros de ese lugar?

—Lo mejor será encontrarlos cuanto antes. Mi barco esta cerca así que podemos mandarlos para allá, de esa forma no les pasará nada. —Propuso con voz autoritaria. Gyatso negó lentamente.

— ¿No me oíste? El destino de esos chicos esta ligado fuertemente con los sucesos que pasaran a partir de ahora. Intervenir podría causar que terribles cosas pasen. Aparte de que justo ahora casualmente la joven Katara se encuentra enfrentando la primera etapa de su destino. Esperemos que todo salga bien, pues entonces nuestro trabajo se verá reducido un poco. —Explicó con voz misteriosa, justo en el momento que un lémur volador se posaba en su hombro.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Katara gimió nuevamente, el dolor agudo que atravesaba su pierna era horrible. Por lo que se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, intentando pensar en otra cosa, para de esta forma, aminorar un poco el lacerante dolor.

Una ramita quebrándose le hizo abrir los ojos un poco. Sabía que no debía de preocuparse, y tampoco es como si en su posición pudiera hacer mucho contra lo que se fuera a encontrar, pero fue un reflejo, algo que simplemente no pudo evitar.

Y quizás se arrepentiría luego de haber abierto los ojos. O simplemente de haber perseguido a ese lémur, o de haber querido llevarle la contraria a Sokka. Al ver acercarse lentamente hacia ella a esa figura imponente de extrañas vestiduras naranjas, lo único que su mente pudo pensar fue _"y así es como moriré…"_

Una mueca de resignación cruzó su rostro, justo en el momento que el hombre se agachaba un poco frente a ella, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos de un gris mercurio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto con una voz inusualmente rasposa. Y Katara pensó por increíble que fuera, que quizás aquel ser no la había usado en años.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando convencerse a si misma que aquello era una alucinación. Una imagen provocada por su mente a causa del dolor de su pierna.

—Te hice una pregunta. Lo normal sería que me vieras a los ojos y la respondieras. —Volvió a hablar el joven, esta vez con un tinte gélido e indiferente en su voz. Katara se estremeció, temiendo encontrarse con esos fríos ojos de nuevo.

—Oye… —Sintió un peso en el hombro que la obligó a abrir finalmente los ojos, para ver como el joven había posado su mano sobre su hombro. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró levemente la mano del sujeto, sorprendiéndose de ver un extraño tatuaje en forma de flecha azul, igual al que tenía en su cabeza.

—M-me perdí. —Fue su corta respuesta. El joven asintió y se separó de ella, inspeccionándola rápidamente con la mirada. La princesa se encogió un poco, algo cohibida por la mirada penetrante del joven.

—Me llamo Aang. Y no deberías andar por este bosque sola. Como ya te abras dado cuenta es peligroso para el que no lo conoce, incluso para el que si. Es mejor que hagamos algo por esa pierna tuya. —Observó el joven de nombre Aang, mientras sacaba de sus túnicas un extraño silbato.

— ¿Q-que haces? —Pregunto con cautela, para luego ahogar un grito de sorpresa al ver como descendía sobre ellos un inmenso bisonte blanco, con grandes cuernos y más patas de las que debería tener. Lo miro curiosa, jamás en su vida había visto una animal así.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? Te ayudare a curarte esa pierna, pero debes prometer que te iras inmediatamente de este lugar, y olvidaras cualquier cosa que veas a partir de ahora, ¿esta claro? Ahora párate. —Ordenó volviendo a su tono de voz gélido, que hacia que se cohibiera enormemente.

Katara asintió débilmente e intento ponerse de pie ayudándose con el tronco del árbol donde se encontraba recostada, fallando estrepitosamente apenas intento hacerlo, debido a que su pierna se encontraba tan lastimada que no podía ayudarla con el peso, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, lastimándose nuevamente la pierna.

—Ese golpe se ve mal. Ven, será mejor que te ayude. —Propuso el joven, acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por la cintura sin previo aviso, causando que se sonrojara un poco. Sonrojo que se fue de una vez, al sentir como se elevaban del suelo, para luego caer grácilmente sobre la silla atada al lomo del bisonte.

— ¡Eres un maestro aire! —Chilló, arrepintiéndose en el acto de eso, al ver la cara que puso su salvador.

—Si. Y como te dije, lo mejor será que todo lo que veas a partir de ahora lo olvides.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —Quiso saber. Sorprendiéndose a si misma por confiar tan ciegamente de un extraño, y mas de uno tan misterioso. Pero por increíble que pareciera, una voz dentro de sí le decía que aquel sujeto no era de mal, y que debía confiarle su vida si era necesario.

Aang no respondió de inmediato, si no que se acomodó sobre la cabeza del bisonte, para luego tomar las riendas y decir algo que sonó a "¡jip, jip!". Entonces una sacudida y el bisonte se encontraba alzando el vuelo. Katara pensó que simplemente no le respondería, hasta que su voz le llegó a través del viento:

—A la Montaña Espíritu.

* * *

¡Hola! Esta vez siento que me inspire demasiado xP y es que tenia que explicar y detallar tantas cosas en este cap que espero haberle hecho justicia xP Como habran visto, al fin se dio el tan ansiado encuentro :D y bueno, se que puse a Aang un poco fuera de su personalidad, pero TODO tiene que ver con la historia como la quiero llevar. Creanme que es por una razon.

Bueno, esas fueron mis aclaraciones :P

Ahora, los agredecimientos:

**katitabender:** Muchas gracias :D generalmente intento actualizar los fines de semana, asi que para que sepas ;) espero que este cap te guste :D saludos :)

**Zoey: **Gracias por comentar :D al fin salio Aang! y espero que la escena te halla gustado :) saludos :*

**Nefertari: **Hola! Gracias por comentar :D y bueno, como "hint" te dire que si, tiene que ver con algo parecido a ese cap de la comica :) me inspire parte en eso, y hare un cap explicando exactamente esa parte. Parte de tus incognitas de Toph se resolvieron aqui :P pero el asunto de la guerra aun no lo ahondare, de repente algunas escenas, pero nada mas alla de eso :P Y si, siempre tiene su "feeling" ver la comica que a uno tanto le gusta en la tv que en la pc, yo por mi parte espero verla de nuevo, pero con el idioma que mejor manejo *-* espero disfrutes el cap :) cuidate y saludos.

A los lectores fantasme les mando un abrazo! Gracias a ustedes tambien :)

Eso es todo por esta semana! Vere si en lo que va de la semana subo otro drabble de "Windy Rain" esperemos que la imaginacion me de :3

Nos leemos en otra! Bye!

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	8. Montaña Espíritu

¡Hola! Lamento la demora, espero que les guste el cap :) la primera parte estara escrita desde el punto de vista de Katara. ¡Enjoy!

**Avatar no me pertenece**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Siete**

**.**

**Montaña Espíritu**

**.**

**POV Katara**

Me removí incomoda en la silla del bisonte. Aang había accedido a moverme desde la cabeza del mismo hacia acá al ver que el movimiento de Appa (o al menos así creo que escuche que se llama este animal) me estaba lastimando más, aparte de que le estaba llenando todo su blanco pelaje de sangre.

Mis ojos me pesaban debido al sueño y al agotamiento, eso sin mencionar que el punzante dolor de mi pierna me tenía agonizando, jalándome cada vez más fuerte al abismo de la inconciencia. Yo había conseguido hacerme un vendaje improvisado, pero temía que no fuera a durar mucho tiempo.

Me incliné un poco hacia atrás, intentando mirar le paisaje bajo el bisonte, pero las espesas nubes solo dejaban entrever un tupido grupo de árboles, por lo que intuí que debíamos estar aun en las faldas de la montaña. Moví mi cabeza hacia Aang, que concentrado dirigía al bisonte por un rumbo aparentemente conocido por él; había intentado entablar algún tipo de conversación con él, pero no había obtenido mas que monosílabos, y eso si se dignaba a responder, porque en mas de una ocasión solo había asentido, o simplemente me había mirado de una forma que respondiera mi pregunta.

"_Que tipo tan asocial" _Pensé algo indignada, al recordar como en mi Tribu no había persona que no me escuchara o me respondiera a mis incógnitas.

—Pronto comenzare a descender un poco. Tuvimos que volar a esta altura para evitar las miradas indiscretas, pero ya a esta distancia es mas seguro. —Sin querer pegue un pequeño respingo al escuchar la extraña voz de Aang, por un momento me había quedado ida, como pensando de donde había salido aquella voz, para luego recordar a mi inusual compañero.

—Eh… bien. —Respondí indecisa.

Aang asintió y tiro de las riendas del bisonte, provocando una leve sacudida que me indicó que comenzábamos a descender un poco, cosa que comprobé también al ver como traspasábamos la barrera de nubes.

Y entonces un grito murió en mi garganta.

Frente a mis ojos se extendía el lugar más hermoso que jamás hubiera imaginado siquiera contemplar. Era tanta la belleza que me sentía indigna de verla tan descaradamente.

Frente a nosotros se extendía una verde planicie de un color tan verde que parecía pintada. Sobre ella animales de todos los tipos corrían o pastaban alegres, ajenos a cualquier otra cosa. Entonces pensé que quizás aquel bosque era una especie de muro que protegía este lugar tan virgen, debido que no había ni rastro del tupido bosque en el que me había internado.

—Agárrate fuerte. —Anunció Aang; y tuve que contener el aliento de nuevo, al ver que frente a nosotros una escarpada montaña se alzaba, parecía tan irregular pero a la vez tan perfecta que daba la impresión que alguien había ayudado a la naturaleza a construirla. Appa se inclinó un poco, aparentemente con dirección a una de las salientes de la montaña, por donde se veía se asomaba una enorme cueva, que daba directo al sol, que sonriente bañaba con su luz todo el valle y una parte de la montaña.

Con una delicadeza increíble el bisonte se poso en la saliente, aterrizando con la gracia de un maestro aire. No lo había notado, pero justo en el lugar de nuestro aterrizaje había una mujer, y una mujer bellísima a mi parecer: tenía el cabello de un inusual color blanco, amarrado en unas intrincadas trenzas; su atuendo era el típico de las Tribus agua, pero un poco mas ligero, debido al clima del lugar. Aquello me intrigó, pero creo que lo que más llamo mi atención fue el extraño resplandor plateado que parecía irradiar, casi como si tuviera luz propia.

Con ayuda de Aang conseguí bajar del bisonte, para luego mirar a la chica, quien nos miraba a ambos sonriente.

—Es un honor contar con tu visita A… —La chica calló un momento, como pensándolo mejor. —…Aang. —Entonces dirigió su dulce mirada azulina hacia mí, intimidándome un poco. — ¿Y tu quien eres pequeña?

—Ella es Katara, de la Tribu Agua del Sur. —Un extraño brillo fugaz apareció en los ojos de la chica. —La traje aquí para que la curaras. —La mujer entonces dirigió su mirada hacia mi pierna, que aunque ya había dejado de sangrar todavía presentaba mal aspecto. Parpadeé confusa, sintiendo como retomaba el dolor.

—Oh pobre criatura… Mi nombre es Yue, princesa. —Se presentó bajando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto. La imite torpemente, aunque pensando como había adivinado que yo soy la princesa de mi Tribu.

—Perdona, ¿pero como sabes que soy la princesa? —Pregunte con duda, intentando no faltarle el respeto de alguna manera.

Yue rio suavemente, para luego responderme: —Es fácil verlo con verte Katara, se te nota. —No pude evitar sonrojarme ante lo dicho. A mi lado, Aang resopló con frustración.

— ¿Crees poder curarla? Vendré al ocaso a ver como se encuentra, la dejo en tus manos. —Y dicho esto regreso a la cabeza de su bisonte, que tras dar un potente rugido pegó un fuerte coletazo, alzándose nuevamente al vuelo.

— ¿Acaso siempre es así de antipático? —Refunfuñe al aire, viendo como la figura de Appa se perdía en una nube cercana. De veras que ese chico necesitaba un cambio de actitud.

—Solo a veces. Lo que me sorprende es que te haya traído, nunca había hecho algo como eso. —Menciono Yue con voz pensativa, para luego mirar mi pierna nuevamente; esta vez con ojo crítico. —Será mejor que te cure eso rápido, antes de que se te haga gangrena. Ven, sígueme. —Con un suave movimiento de la mano me señalo hacia el interior de la cueva, donde lentamente y a trompicones me acerque.

Y por tercera vez en el día, mi quijada se cayó al suelo.

Aquello no era una rústica cueva como esperaba. Se trataba de una réplica de un cuarto de princesa. Las paredes parecían hechas de hielo, al igual que los muebles; pero no de un hielo frívolo, si no hielo finamente esculpido, que le hacia dar la impresión de que todo estuviera hecho de cristal o diamantes. Camine con torpeza hacia una silla con un mullido cojín donde lentamente se senté, mientras seguía observando aquel hermoso lugar extasiada. Yue me sacó de mi ensueño con un pequeño carraspeo; por lo que avergonzada la mire, notando que entre sus manos llevaba un cuenco lleno de agua caliente.

— ¿Te gusta mi hogar? Muchas gracias lo decore yo misma. —Rio como de un chiste interno y movió las manos suavemente, haciendo que un poco del agua del cuenco se posara sobre ellas. Abrí mis ojos emocionada.

— ¡Eres maestra agua!

Desde chica siempre admire a los maestros agua. En mi Tribu no eran muchos, pero los que habían se podían jactar de ser muy talentosos. Yo solía escabullirme a veces de mis clases de princesa para verlos entrenar. Aquella gracia, concentración y delicadeza al momento de hacer los movimientos me habían cautivado tanto, que en las noches me ponía a practicarlos en mi habitación, aun a sabiendas de no ser maestra agua. Debo admitir que el no ser maestra agua siempre me había desilusionado, y es que todos esperaban que lo fuera, al ser mi abuela y mi madre talentosas maestras y sanadoras, todos esperaban que yo siguiera sus pasos.

Pero no fue así. El poder nunca nació en mí.

Negué lentamente intentado alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Y pienso que debí tener una cara triste, porque frente a mí, Yue me miraba con tristeza y algo de culpa.

—Lo siento Katara. —No entendí a que vino la disculpa. —Ahora si me permites, curare esa herida. —Murmuró, pasando sus manos por mi herida. El agua instantáneamente brillo y un sobrecogimiento y un alivio me invadieron de una vez, causando que un suspiro de tranquilidad saliera de mis labios.

—Gracias por eso Yue… —Sonreí por el alivio. Yue inclino la cabeza y me paso un paño por la pierna, limpiándome la sangre seca, dejando al descubierto una brillante cicatriz.

—Tardara un poco en quitarse, pero lo hará, no te preocupes. —Comento señalándola. Luego se incorporo ágilmente y caminó hasta un gran armario, del cual sacó algunas prendas. —Ten. Como las tuyas se ensuciaron lo mejor es que te cambies. —Me propuso acercándome las prendas. Y entonces la duda que tenía desde que había llegado me asalto nuevamente.

—Gracias, pero… ¿De que Tribu eres? ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? —Pregunte con descaro, sabiendo que posiblemente me estoy metiendo donde no debo, pero es que la duda me ha estado carcomiendo.

Vi como pareció pensar su respuesta para luego dudar. Mordí mi labio con vergüenza, de repente la había incomodado, y ella que había sido tan amable conmigo. La mire de nuevo y vi que tenía una sonrisa triste, a la vez que miraba hacia afuera de la cueva, donde se veía como el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de un color carmesí, anunciando el atardecer.

—En algún momento te lo contaré… —Su voz me llegó como un lejano susurró, casi hasta parecía fantasmal. —Por ahora debo irme, tengo algunos asuntos que hacer. Siéntete en tu casa, Aang no debería de tardar en regresar. —Me informó mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la cueva, casi sin darme tiempo a responder.

— ¡Espera! —Llamé, pero cuando conseguí salir ya había desaparecido. Suspire derrotada y me senté a mirar como el día moría, pensando que del otro lado de aquella montaña se vería mas hermoso. Irremediablemente pensé en mi hermano y Suki, y el alma se me vino a los pies, ¡los había olvidado! Con angustia miré hacia donde suponía yo que habíamos decido parar antes de aquella discusión pero nada, ni siquiera la playa se podía ver, debido a que el bosque no dejaba ver mas allá de la extensa llanura.

Pero lo que si vi, fue el mar. Y más precisamente, el barco que se encontraba anclado en el mismo.

Intente agudizar mi vista para ver la bandera que en teoría, debería tener ondeando, pero debido a la distancia en la que me encontraba debía de considerar un milagro poder ver el barco en sí, como una lejana mota negra sobre el inmenso mar azul.

Sabiendo que no lograría más con mi vista, y sintiendo como aquel largo y tedioso día comenzaba a agotarme decidí pararme a tomar un baño, de repente cuando me aseara y durmiera un poco podría pensar con más calma. Y quien sabe, quizás Yue o Aang podrían ayudarme con el problema de mi Tribu.

**FIN POV**

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Aang cerró los ojos un momento. Appa gruño, sintiendo como su amo se sumía en un estado parecido al de la meditación y controlo con su cola los flujos de aire, evitando de esta forma que alguna ventisca impertinente arruinara la concentración de su amigo.

Mientras en la mente de Aang, todo era un caos. La llegada de esa chica le suponía un problema inmenso, si sus visiones resultaban ser ciertas.

_Y vaya que la mayoría de las veces lo eran._

Gruño y se concentró más, aprovechando de esta forma la facilidad espiritual que solo Montaña Espíritu puede ofrecerle. Y como quien abre una puerta, entro al mundo espiritual.

_Abrió los ojos en cuanto dejo de sentir la brisa en su rostro. El característico brillo azulado le indico que se encontraba en el mundo espiritual, además del emblemático paisaje sacado del más loco de los sueños._

— _¡Roku! _—_Llamó, o mas grito. Y antes de que pudiera repetir el nombre un anciano de mirada sabia y ropajes de la Nación del Fuego apareció frente a él, aunque no iba solo; junto a él, otras tres personas lo acompañaban: una mujer alta vestida con un extraño traje, muy parecido al que solía usar Suki; otra con ropas de nomada, y un hombre musculoso con un pesado abrigo de piel. Aang resopló fastidiado al ver a sus vidas pasadas._

—_Yo solo llamé a Roku… _—_Murmuró para sí. Olvidando por un momento que en aquel mundo extraño todo se escucha._

—_Lo sabemos… —Comenzó la mujer vestida en ropas de Nómada._

—…_Pero hemos estado observándote últimamente… —Continuo el hombre de la Tribu Agua._

—…_Y hemos notado ciertas cosas preocupantes… —Siguió la mujer del Reino Tierra._

—_¿Qué es esto? ¿Una intervención? —Se quejó el chico, un tanto abrumado._

—_No Aang. Estamos aquí porque nos preocupa tu desligamiento de tus deberes de Avatar. —Informó el anciano de nombre Roku._

**.**

**&.**

**.**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras los árboles y con esto la paciencia de Sokka se agotaba aun más. ¡Y había pasado casi un día desde la desaparición de su hermana! Debían hacer algo pronto.

—Se acabó, ¡voy a entrar! —Determinó el príncipe tomando su espada y su boomerang del tronco donde los había colocado. Suki tensó el rostro, incapaz de llevarle la contraria. Bastante había tenido con intentar retenerlo durante todo ese día.

— ¡Espera! —Llamó una voz, que no pertenecía Suki. Sokka volteó confuso para ver a…

— ¡¿Toph?! ¡¿Pero que haces aquí?! —Grito con desconcierto, viendo como la niña ciega se acercaba con paso decidido hacia ellos, en compañía de un joven un poco mayor que él. —¿Y ese quien es?

—Este es Zuko, y junto a mí, seremos sus guías hacia Montaña Espíritu.

* * *

Tres sucesos que en el proximo cap desataran el primero de los acontecimientos importantes del fic :D espero que le sguste el cap, y perdonen la demora. Tuve que estudiar para un parcial y hacer un par de tareas :)

Quisiera agradecer a:

**KatitaBender:** Gracias por comentar :D si ya se encontraron, pero las cosas seran dificiles antes de algo. Disfruta el cap :) saludos.

**Maryel Tonks: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D y gracias por lo del suspenso, intento que este fic sea full suspenso xp En cuanto a la edad de Aang, tiene unos 20, me gusta imaginarmelo mayor :) Katara es mas joven, ella tiene 18, para que te hagas una idea de las demas edades :) Me alegra que te guste la historia, y espero hallas disfrutado este cap :D cuidate y saludos :)

**Nefertari: **Hola! :D tu comentario me halaga :$ Y si, los cabos (o una parte de ellos) los empezare a atar en los siguientes capitulos, todo tendra sentido pronto xD espero que el cap te guste, y perdona la demora en subirlo D: saludos y cuidate :)

Un abrazo a mis lectores fantasma tambien! :D

Sin más, nos leemos pronto. Intentare traer la continuacion pronto, para compensar el tiempo que me tarde en este cap xD

Saludos!

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	9. Temores del Pasado

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, espero que les guste el cap, explicara bastantes cosas y es uno de los mas intensos hasta ahora. ¡Disfruten!

**Avatar no me pertenece**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Ocho**

**.**

**Temores del pasado**

**.**

El desconcierto se palpaba en el rostro de los presentes, mientras el sol terminaba de esconderse tras las ramas de los altos arboles que vigilaban a los intrusos de sus dominios. Suki fue la primera en hablar, carraspeando para atraer la atención.

—Perdonen la pregunta, ¿pero Zuko? —El aludido la miró, invitándola a proseguir. — ¿Acaso no eres el príncipe Zuko? ¿De la Nación del Fuego? —Aquella pregunta alarmó a Sokka, quien miró al aludido, que asintió levemente, confirmando las palabras. Toph se carcajeó levemente.

—En efecto, esta princesita mimada es el heredero de la Nación del Fuego. —Se adelantó a responder socarronamente, ganándose una mirada ofendida del joven.

— ¿Pero que podrías estar haciendo tu aquí? —Quiso saber Sokka, dejando en claro su desconfianza.

—Tengo unos asuntos pendientes en este lugar, asuntos que de alguna forma los involucran a ustedes; así que por eso hemos decidido ayudarlos en su búsqueda, dado que de otra manera, se perderían sin remedio en estos bosques. —Explicó claramente. Una brisa gélida recorrió la playa, haciendo tiritar a Suki y a Sokka. —Será mejor que empecemos a caminar, el camino es largo y el tiempo es corto. —Se comenzó a dirigir al comienzo del bosque, donde precisamente Katara se había perdido; aunque a diferencia de la morena, el príncipe hacia gala de un conocimiento del terreno que ni la propia Suki poseía.

— ¿Y porque deberíamos confiar en ustedes? —Pregunto al aire Sokka, sintiendo como la preocupación por su hermana crecía con cada segundo que no hacia nada al respecto por encontrarla. Su mente era un caos, pero a pesar de su orgullo y reticencia, debía admitir que quizás esa extraña niña ciega y su amigo el príncipe quizás podían ayudarlos. Bufó molesto. —Esta bien, mejor no me digan. Andando. —Renegó dejando a los presentes sorprendidos, en especial a Suki, quien en ese corto tiempo había llegado a conocerlo. Incluso hasta se podía decir que se consideraban mutuamente amigos.

—Este viaje será interesante —Rio por lo bajo Toph, quien cerraba la marcha, evitando de esta forma que alguien o algo los atacara por la espalda.

…**.**

El bosque por dentro era un mundo diferente a como se veía por fuera. Altos y ancestrales arboles donde predominaban algunos hayas y bastantes cedros y secuoyas; que eran los principales responsables de que la escaza luz que entraba por las altas copas le diera al bosque un aire místico y de eterno ocaso. El sonido del bosque era diverso, algunos cantos lejanos de diversos pajarillos como el ocasional rompimiento de una rama o el susurro de las hojas, evidencia de que el grupo de viajeros no estaba solo, y que aquellos parajes estaban bien custodiados.

—Debemos andar con cuidado. Este bosque es bien… misterioso. —Susurró Zuko, haciendo que su voz descuadrara tanto con los demás sonidos del bosque, que casi parecía un insulto que hubiera abierto la boca.

Suki no pudo evitar estremecerse; desde que habían traspasado los primeros matorrales se sentía constantemente observada. Y aquellos susurros y sonidos no hacían más que inquietarla más. Toph, quien iba su lado rio ahogadamente, sintiendo con sus prodigiosos pies el temor y la angustia de la chica.

—No deberías temer. En este bosque todos son amigables, a menos que te consideren una amenaza o tu corazón sea malvado… entonces no querrías andar por aquí tan tranquila. —Lo pensó un momento. —Creo que solo una persona ha sido capaz de salir de aquí con vida después de invadir el bosque, ¿no Zuko? —La pregunta tomó desprevenido al príncipe, quien se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Sokka chocara con su espalda.

— ¡Ten mas cuidado! —Chilló el moreno, sobándose el brazo con dramatismo.

—No deberías mencionar eso aquí Toph, el bosque podría enfadarse. —Comentó con el tono duro, y sin dejar de mirar a todos lados.

—No fue culpa tuya Zuko, y que bien que te detuviste; este lugar es perfecto para acampar, descansaremos aquí. —Acotó la chica, desplomándose en el suelo, ante la mirada de los demás.

— ¿De que están hablando ustedes? ¿De que no deberían hablar? —Preguntó curioso Sokka, ante el misterio del dialogo.

Zuko suspiró mientras recogía algunas ramas caídas y unas cuantas hojas, dispuesto a hacer una fogata. Aunque el tema no le gustara, sabía que debía comentarle por lo menos algo a sus acompañantes, para que lo usaran de lección, y que entendieran de una vez por todas que esa isla no es un lugar normal.

—Hace muchos años, este lugar era diferente. —Comenzó la historia, justo en el momento que de sus manos salía una llamita, que se posó sobre el bulto de ramitas, prendiéndolas en el acto. —Los espíritus y demás seres de aquí eran amigables y siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar a los mortales. Hasta que la Nación del Fuego cometió una gran estupidez…

«Ansiosa de poder, la Nación del Fuego mandó a uno de nuestros militares más experimentados: Zhao, y a su escuadrón a averiguar alguna manera de someter a las demás naciones. Supongo que esperaban que consiguiera capturar a algún espíritu que solo beneficia a alguna nación; como los del agua, de la tierra o el aire.

Lo encontraron. Imagínate la emoción de Zhao, al saber que había encontrado un espíritu, y no cualquiera, si no al de la luna, el protector de los maestros agua.

Zhao intentó por todos los medios capturar al espíritu, quien en principio se mostro amable y gentil con el forastero. Casi consiguió engañar al espíritu.

Sin embargo el espíritu, al notar las intenciones de Zhao desplegó su poder y se defendió, pero fue inútil, debido a que Zhao había programado el ataque meticulosamente, haciendo que coincidiera con un eclipse lunar, para de esta forma menguar los poderes del espíritu; fue una pelea ardua, pero finalmente, el espíritu murió»

Suki ahogó un gritito y se tapó la boca con las manos, horrorizada. Sokka maldijo mientras agarraba fuertemente su boomerang. Toph suspiró, aun faltaba más.

«La isla entera se indigno y llamaron al Avatar, pero para ese entonces, el Avatar era solo un niño de diez años. Frustrado e impotente, el pequeño Avatar pidió ayuda a los demás espíritus para vengar la muerte de la querida Luna; y los espíritus aceptaron.

Mataron a todo el escuadrón de Zhao; uno por uno los hombres fueron cayendo ante el poder del pequeño Avatar; sin embargo Zhao consiguió escapar. Y aunque quiso perseguirlo había cosas más importantes que hacer: la luna había muerto, y con esto una gran parte del equilibrio se había perdido.

Desolado y decepcionado de si mismo por no haber cumplido su deber, el Avatar llamó al espíritu hermano de la Luna, el Mar, quien aunque destrozado por la perdida de su hermana, le sugirió al Avatar que en la tierra existían dos personas bendecidas por ella. Pero que solo necesitaban a una para poder revivir al espíritu… y ya no sé que más sigue en la historia. —Finalizó Zuko, sacándole exclamaciones de intriga a los demás, ¡justo dejaba la historia en la mejor parte!

— ¡No puedes dejarla ahí Zuko! ¿Por qué las demás naciones no castigaron a Zhao? ¿Dónde esta él ahora? ¿Por qué nadie recuerda ese día? ¿Cómo revivieron al espíritu? ¿Y el Avatar? ¡Contesta hombre! —Apremió al ver que el príncipe mantenía silencio, incapaz de contestar.

—Porque los espíritus juntaron su poder para borrar de la mente de las personas ese día Sokka. Solo aquellos a los que se les ha concedido permiso pueden recordar algunas cosas de ese día, por eso Zuko no puede continuar la historia. —Intervino Toph, ante la sorpresa del moreno. —Con eso respondo dos de tus preguntas. Ahora, nadie sabe donde esta él, pensamos que enloqueció y murió, pero los espíritus siguen sintiendo su esencia, así que esta vivo, pero escondido. Sobre como lo revivieron es un misterio, al igual que el paradero actual del Avatar.

— ¿Entonces es cierto que existe? —Quiso saber Suki.

—Por supuesto. Todas las leyendas tienen su base real, y la del Avatar no es la excepción. El Avatar existe y esta en esta isla. —Finalizó la maestra tierra. Un aullido sonó a lo lejos.

—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ya es tarde. —Intervino Zuko, moviendo la mano y apagando la llamita, sumiendo en la oscuridad al improvisado campamento.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Katara se acomodó en la mullida cama donde descansaba. Una pequeña brisa le revolvió el cabello causándole cosquillas, y eso sin contar el insistente movimiento que sentía en uno de sus hombros. Bostezó largamente.

—Vaya, hasta que al fin consigo despertarte. —Habló una voz que sonaba lejana. Se removió nuevamente en su lugar. —No puede ser que duermas tanto. —Hablo de nuevo la voz y entonces su cabeza hizo "click" ¡Esa voz!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe hasta enfocar al muchacho calvo frente a su rostro. Estudió con detenimiento sus facciones: aunque aun conservaban el aire de un niño, estaban atenuadas por el gran hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo, seguramente tendría unos veinte años. Aang la miraba ceñudo, seguramente por el trabajo de haberla despertado.

—B-buenos días. —Saludó tímidamente Katara, algo intimidada por la cercanía, y porque repentinamente había notado lo guapo que era su rescatista.

—Si, como sea. Lo mejor será que te pares. Yue no tardara en llegar y estará cansada, después de estar toda la noche despierta. —Dicho esto se incorporó para después caminar a la salida de la cueva de hielo, donde el amanecer comenzaba a teñir el cielo de una diversidad de colores que pensó que no existían. Aun algo somnolienta se paró de la amplia cama y caminó hasta colocarse al lado del maestro aire, contemplando en silencio el amanecer juntos.

—Es hermoso… —No pudo evitar susurrar, al sentir como la tierra misma parecía despertar, en un acto tan maravilloso y tan espiritual que se sentía una intrusa en algo tan solemne. Aang a su lado se removió, como si se ajustara una de sus túnicas naranjas.

—Si lo es… —Contestó con una voz diferente a la normal. Katara no pudo evitar sorprenderse, al sentir en ese insignificante susurro una voz llena de sentimientos, muchos de los cuales no supo identificar; y entonces realizó, que aquella persona a su lado escondía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, y algo dentro de si misma se encogió.

—Gracias por salvarme y traerme para que me curaran. Te debo la vida. —Intentó seguir la conversación, aunque sin notar como su acompañante se ponía rígido ante esas palabras. Una extraña brisa recorrió sus cabellos.

—N-no… no deberías darme las gracias por eso. —Respondió Aang, sorprendiendo a Katara por haber regresado a su tono frío y calculador. La chica se volteó, intrigada por el repentino cambio, sorprendiéndose de encontrar como el sereno rostro del joven se encontraba crispado por la angustia y la culpa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto suavemente, acercándose a Aang, quien al ver su acción comenzó a alejarse, acercándose cada vez más al borde del risco.

—A-aléjate —Murmuró bajito, rehuyendo de su mirada azulada. Katara cruzó los brazos, y aunque sabia que se estaba adentrando en territorio peligroso no se dejo intimidar.

—No hasta que me digas. —Aseguró acercándose más, sin saber que con cada paso el nerviosismo del chico crecía más y más. —Dime. —Volvió a repetir cuando solo estuvo a un palmo de Aang, tanto que hasta podía tocar su larga túnica naranja. Aang volteó el rostro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— ¡Te dije que te alejaras! —Rugió, mientras la tierra se alzaba bajo sus pies, dándole el impulso necesario para saltar. Katara se alejó aterrada, siguiendo con los ojos la trayectoria de Aang, hasta que aterrizó en Appa, que pasó volando bajo sus pies.

—No puede ser…

—Hola Katara, veo que Aang ya vino a verte. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? —Saludó Yue a su espalda, haciéndola voltear con desconcierto.

— ¡Aang es el Avatar! —Chilló, desconociendo el motivo por el cual las lágrimas recorrían libremente sus mejillas.

Yue sonrió tristemente y se acercó más para rodearla con sus brazos. No era esa la manera en la que se tenía que enterar.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Aango volaba sobre Appa lo más alto que el bisonte podía alcanzar. Allí, donde el silencio gobernaba y el aire —su elemento— se encontraba en su forma más libre y pura es que permitía desmoronarse, mostrarse tal cual era; aun cuando eso le doliera profundamente.

"_Te debo la vida" _

— ¡Yo debí protegerte ese día! No debí ser un cobarde… —Gritó lo mas que sus pulmones de maestro aire le permitieron, sintiendo como un peso que creía olvidado volvía a sus hombros, arrastrándolo muchos años atrás, al día en que la luna se tiño de rojo…

"_Siempre estarás conmigo y me cuidaras, ¿verdad?"_

* * *

Uff, siento que explique demasiado en este cap xD y lo que no explique, lo deje entre lineas xD espero que el cap les halla gustado tanto como a mi, y que me perdonen la tardanza.

Quisiera agradecer a:

**Maryel Tonks: **Yue es un personaje que me gusta tanto, que el hecho de q saliera poco en la serie me desanimo :( por eso le quise dar un papel importante aqui :D si, a mi tambien me gusta ver a Aang mas mayor que Katara :3 y para modos practicos en este fic debia ser así xD gracias por comentar, y espero q estes bien :D

**Nefertari: **Creo q en este cap resolvi algunas de tus dudas :D aun falta mas por resolver, pero por el momento esto es lo q quise revelarles :) a Aang aun le falta bastante para aceptarse como es, y eso tiene q ver bastante con su pasado, de ahi sus visiones. La escena de las vidas pasadas fue algo que siempre quise poner en algun fic mio xD en los siguientes cap pondre q le dijeron exactamente. Muchas gracias por comentar, y espero que este cap te halla encantado, saludos :D

**Emilia-Romagna: **Gracias por comentar y leer :) el hecho de Katara siendo no maestra tiene un porque y se aclarara pronto :) espero q disfrutes el cap, saludos :D

Tambien quiero agradecer a los lectores fantasma, ¡saludos! :D

Sin mas, nos leemos pronto en otra actualizacion.

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


	10. Luna Roja

¡Finalmente! ¡El capitulo que lo explica _casi _todo! Me complace presentarselos, ¡disfruten!

**Avatar no me pertenece**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Nueve**

**.**

**Luna Roja**

**.**

Una nieve negra caía con lentitud sobre la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Hakoda miró por el gran ventanal de su despacho con aire abatido. Sabía lo que esa nieve significaba, pero le costaba creer que después de tanto tiempo una Nación atacara a la otra.

Aun no estaba seguro, claro. Bien podría ser que sus suposiciones eran falsas, y que los informes verdaderos, y en las filas de los rebeldes que se encontraban por atacar su tribu –Un grupo que se hace llamar, "Los Invasores del Sur"– se encontraban numerosos maestros fuego, así como maestros tierra. Un grupo formado posiblemente por maestros que ya no simpatizaban con los políticos de sus Naciones y habían decidido comenzar un grupo aparte, con sus propias reglas y protocolos; o también podían ser simplemente personas en búsqueda del poder.

Intentando no seguir viendo el panorama que se cernía sobre su amada Tribu, fijo la vista en la espada en sus manos, motivo por el cual había acudido a su despacho. La espada, de elegante factura, es una de las reliquias mas valoradas de la Tribu, que se remonta al primer jefe. Y según la leyenda fue creada por el Espíritu del Océano cuando vio que su hermana, el Espíritu de la Luna, le regalaba una igual a la otra Tribu; Hakoda sonrió levemente, recordando esa leyenda, mientras pasaba su mirada por la hoja del arma: fina y letal, de un azul que cambiaba de intensidad conforme le pegara la luz y gracias a las ondulaciones que asemejan las mismas olas del mar; el pomo, de un metal mas claro que la hoja, se encontraba delicadamente tallado con runas y más olas, que encerraban un gran zafiro, haciendo de esta una obra de arte letalmente hermosa.

– ¿Ya la tienes? –Interrumpió una voz a la espalda del Rey, que volteó para ver a su amigo y mano derecha Bato, quien se encontraba al mando de las otras fuerzas de defensa. El hombre parecía preguntar por la espada, a juzgar por la mirada evaluativa que le daba.

–Si… –Suspiró el Rey, incapaz de proseguir con su decisión, pero a sabiendas de que por el bien de su Tribu, debía ser así. –Bato, ¿quieres escuchar una historia? –Preguntó, tras meditarlo por unos escasos segundos.

El mencionado se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta, sin mencionar lo ilógico que le parecía; por lo que no pudo evitar decir: – ¿Es necesario Hakoda?

–Lo es.

– ¿No puede esperar otro momento?

–Debe ser ahora.

Bato rebufó. Sabia que no podía llevarle la contraria a Hakoda, cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser tan terco como una mula-reno. Y aunque la idea de escuchar una historia casi en medio de un asedio no le emocionaba, tenia la impresión de que aquellas palabras serían relevantes para los próximos sucesos.

–Bien pero que sea rápido.

Hakoda sonrió con cansancio y acercó dos sillas; luego tomó una tetera que tenía sobre la chimenea del despacho y sirvió dos humeantes tazas de té, le tendió una a Bato y la otra la coloco en la pequeña mesita entre ambos. Se aclaró la garganta, sabia que se avecinaba una historia extensa.

–Muy bien Bato, te contaré una historia de la que pocos tienen memoria. Una historia sobre fuerzas mas allá de nuestro entendimiento, y que sin embargo son igual de frágiles que nosotros. –Tomó un sorbo de té. –Te contaré la historia del asedio a la Tribu Agua del Norte.

_Hace aproximadamente diez años._

Era un día tranquilo en la Tribu Agua del Norte. Una Tribu próspera y tranquila, donde las principales actividades eran el cultivo del conocimiento y la cultura, haciéndola una de las Naciones en educación por excelencia.

A diferencia de su hermana, la Tribu Sur, la Tribu Norteña se encontraba más expandida y más modernizada, esto tomando en cuenta que las actividades económicas de ambas fueran tan distintas. Sin embargo, a pesar de las diferencias, no había Nación mas unida como las Tribu Agua, ni siquiera el Reino Tierra con su inmensidad de territorio, o los Nómadas Aire con su profunda espiritualidad.

Y esa prosperidad y unión era celebrada en este día, debido a que el rey Hakoda de la Tribu del Sur se encontraba en la Tribu junto a sus dos hijos: los príncipes Sokka y Katara, en una misión donde se formalizaría el compromiso entre Sokka y Yue, la hija del rey Arnook. Uniendo de esta forma, ambas Tribus de forma oficial. Y aunque la edad reglamentaria de los compromisos arreglados fuera la de dieciséis, los reyes no habían querido esperar, motivados por la profunda amistad que mostraban sus hijos –aunque Sokka tendría que esperar a tener la edad requerida para tallarle el collar a la princesa–.

Toda la Tribu se encontraba de fiesta. Los reyes en su felicidad habían concedido el día a toda la Tribu para festejar el compromiso, y esta no se había dado de rogar, haciendo una celebración que nada tendría que envidiar a las celebraciones de las demás Naciones.

Pero fue por poco tiempo.

En el momento cúspide de la celebración, cuando ambos reyes estrecharían las manos y sus hijos serían llevados al Oasis de los Espíritus –Uno de los lugares mas espirituales del mundo, donde las formas terrenales de los espíritus de la Luna y el Océano, Tui y La, solían aparecer, brindándole su protección a las Tribus – donde recibirían la bendición de los espíritus, consumando de esta forma el inicio de su compromiso, una repentina nieve negra comenzó a caer por toda la Tribu, alertando a todos los presentes.

Sin embargo fue muy tarde. Ni bien la nieve comenzó a caer y unas grandes bolas de fuego. La Nación del Fuego comenzó un violento ataque contra la pacifica Tribu.

Todo fue un caos. Los maestros agua hicieron todo para detener las fuerzas de los maestros fuego, pero el ataque había sido planeado para la luna nueva –Momento importante de las Tribus, donde la luna se renueva para comenzar su ciclo, y cuando mas mermados se encuentran sus poderes – por lo que casi consiguen doblegarlos, y digo casi porque justo cuando parecía que habían ganado… se retiraron. Así como habían llegado, se fueron. Sin ninguna explicación, ni disculpa por parte del Señor del Fuego Azulon.

Todos quedaron desconcertados, nadie sabía que había sucedido con exactitud. Hasta que las revisiones de la Tribu dieron unas pistas alarmantes: el Oasis de los Espíritus había sido casi destruido en su totalidad, como si alguien hubiera entrado, buscando algo.

O más específicamente, a los Espíritus.

Sin perder tiempo, los Sabios de la Tribu dieron la alarma a los más altos monjes del Aire, quienes eran los únicos con la espiritualidad necesaria para poder contactarse con los Espíritus libremente en la Montaña Espíritu. Aunque aparentemente se equivocaron, cuando dos semanas después, llegó el informe de los monjes, donde pedían la intervención de las Tribus, debido a que un miembro de la Nación del Fuego se encontraba en la Montaña, junto a un gran ejercito, con claras intenciones de hacerle daño a los espíritus.

Llegaron demasiado tarde. Justo en el momento en que los barcos de las Tribus tocaban la playa de la isla, la luna llena se tiño de rojo y los mares enfurecieron. Fue un total caos.

Hakoda, quien se encontraba en el barco real con Arnook y sus hijos vieron con horror como Yue se desmayaba y Katara se balanceaba, con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba: Yue de pequeña había sido bendecida por el Espíritu de la Luna, al haber nacido con una terrible enfermedad, la Luna le había regalado el don de la vida, influyéndola con una parte de sus dones. Por otra parte, Katara había nacido igual, al tener su madre complicaciones en el parto y su posterior muerte, orillaron a que la niña naciera casi muerta, por lo que cuando la encomendaron a los Espíritus fue el del Océano el que se compadeció, bendiciéndola con sus dones. Sin saberlo, ambas se habían convertido en las portadoras de la esencia de los espíritus, por así decirlo, eran hermanas espirituales.

Lo que le siguió fue demasiado confuso. Un potente brillo llegó del bosque cercano, seguido de miles de gritos que poco a poco se fueron apagando. El Avatar había entrado en escena.

La batalla se desarrollo en varios frentes. Las tropas de las Tribus se unieron rápidamente a la furia del Avatar y de La, quienes se habían unido espiritualmente, causando gran caos y destrucción. Y aunque se presentía que la batalla ya estaba ganada, la pérdida había sido demasiado grande: la luna seguía teñida de rojo, lo que significaba que Tui había muerto.

Fue devastador ver al Espíritu del Océano desolado por la perdida de su querida hermana. Sin ella, el eterno balance estaba perdido, el mundo simplemente no sería el mismo. Movido por la codicia y avaricia, el mundo había cometido el peor crimen jamás visto.

Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido. La recordó como hacia unos pocos años su hermana había bendecido a una niña, que casualmente sentía que se encontraba en la isla, por lo que cuando la encontró, muy humildemente le pidió su ayuda. El pequeño Avatar también se encontraba presente, mirando a ambas niñas con una profunda pena, al haberlas conocido a ambas en un periodo corto de visita a las Tribus. Se sentía culpable de la muerte de Tui, y de las posibles consecuencias que eso traería a la vida de una de esas niñas.

–Honorable La, por favor… mi hija. –Sollozó Arnook al entrever las intenciones del Espíritu, quien a pesar de ser un ente poderoso, no encontraba las palabras para hacer su petición.

Pero el balance del mundo, a la vida de una persona. Estaba claro que era más importante.

–Sentimos tu pena más que nadie Arnook. Pero te aseguro que tu sufrimiento no será en vano. –Habló el Espíritu, con una voz que sonaba como el rompimiento de las olas; fuerte pero tranquila.

– ¡Pero tiene que haber otra forma! –Intervino Hakoda, quien consideraba a la pequeña Yue como su hija.

La negó lentamente. Pero fue una pequeña voz la que interrumpió la conversación de ellos:

–Papi, si la luna esta roja y yo puedo hacer algo para que vuelva a estar bonita, con gusto lo haré –Era Yue, quien en su inocencia no sabía lo que sus palabras y posteriores acciones significaban. Los corazones de todos los presentes se conmovieron, impresionados del carácter de la pequeña. La decisión fue tomada.

Con gran dolor, Arnook vio como la vida de su hija era puesta para el beneficio del mundo, ante los ojos llorosos de Katara y Sokka, quienes a pesar de ser pequeños sentían que aquella sería la última vez que verían a la princesa.

El proceso fue rápido. La colocó una mano sobre Yue y un brillo la envolvió, desvaneciendo su cuerpo y convirtiéndola en algo que no era ni intangible ni tangible. La luna volvió a brillar en lo alto. El espíritu había revivido.

La alegría invadió a los presentes. Pero la perdida seguía allí, al ver que Yue jamás volvería a pertenecer al mundo terrenal. Había sido un sacrificio por la humanidad.

–Espero puedas perdonarme papá. –Susurró Yue, mientras lentamente volvía a su lugar en la luna. –Sokka, lamento que nuestro compromiso termine aquí. –Agregó tristemente. El aludido abrió la boca para decir algo, pero murió en su garganta, porque ningún sonido salió de esta.

–Gracias Aang… y por favor, protege a Katara. –Fue lo último que dijo, mirando al Avatar, quien la miraba con una profunda culpa, para luego subir por completo a la luna.

_Volviendo al presente_

–Y eso fue lo que pasó. –Terminó Hakoda abatido, siempre que recordaba lo sucedido ese fatídico día, algo en su pecho se removía.

Bato estaba sin palabras, aquella era un suceso tan importante para el mundo que… pero espera un momento, ¿Por qué el no recordaba aquello?

–Los espíritus se encargaron de borrarle la memoria a los involucrados. Solo Arnook y yo conservamos nuestros recuerdos. –Explicó Hakoda, adivinando la expresión de Bato.

–Entonces… ¿esos rebeldes quieren a Katara por eso? –Pregunto, algo dudativo de su teoría.

–Me temo que de alguna forma, saben que mi hija tiene los dones del Espíritu del Océano, y no quieren repetir los mismos errores del pasado.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Zhao miró a la gran Tribu frente a él. Al fin lo había conseguido, tras años de investigación sabia la identidad de la otra persona bendecida por Tui y La, y esta vez, no iba a cometer el mismo error del pasado.

–Ataquen con todo. –Ordenó.

* * *

Uff uno de los capitulos mas largos xD espero haberme explicado bien. En este capitulo queda casi todo explicado, aunque logicamente, aun falta la parte de Aang, su experiencia en todo esto, asi como otras cosas. ¿Que les parecio? ¿No fui evidente? espero q no xD queria mantenerlo en misterio hasta este cap. Y se preguntaran, ¿quien lleva a sus hijos a una batalla? Bueno yo tambien me lo pregunte, pero asi tenia q ser para q la historia cuadrara xD en fin...

Quisiera agradecer a:

**klan: **Gracias por comentar :) ¡disfruta el cap! pronto vendran las escenas Kataang :D

**katitabender: **Hola :D casi casi acertas, pero por poco :P espero q el cap te guste, al fin develo muchas cosas q querian saber :P gracias por comentar :D

**Maryel Tonks: **¡Acertarme! Aunque mas o menos, aun falta ahondar mas en lo que siente Aang :) espero q el cap te guste, y muchas gracias por comentar :D

**Nefertari: **hola :D acertaste, como deje entrever en el anterior cap, que fue como un preview de este, donde esta todo mas detallado :) espero haber cumplido tus espectativas, ¡gracias por comentar! saludos :)

Un saludo a los lectores fantasma tambien, gracias :)

Sin mas, nos leemos en otra actualizacion.

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Review?_


	11. El Avatar

**Avatar no me pertenece.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Diez**

**.**

**El Avatar**

**.**

— ¡Aang es el Avatar! —Volvió a repetir la princesa, como si de esta forma alguien se le acercara y le dijera, "tranquila, todo es una broma" o algo por el estilo. Pero no, era totalmente real. Aquel chico frío y aparentemente sin sentimientos era la última esperanza de su pueblo; por lo que ahora si podían irse rindiendo a la amenaza de los rebeldes.

—No debes ponerte así Katara, no es tan malo como parece. Aang es un buen muchacho cuando lo conoces bien. —Intentaba consolarla Yue, quien entendía profundamente la consternación y frustración de la joven, y aunque sabía que había otras palabras que la calmarían mejor, no era el momento ni la indicada para comunicárselas. Se sentía frustrada, pero sabía que por el momento, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Katara negó, incapaz de encontrar consuelo en esas palabras. Ella sabía lo que pasaría: su pueblo estaba condenado, aquella misión a esa estúpida Montaña había sido en vano, ahora tendría que regresar pronto por su hermano para ir de regreso a la Tribu, no les quedaba de otra. Y era difícil de aceptar la derrota, después de haber recorrido tanto, haber soportado tanto… y justo cuando todo parecía tan cercano, te lo arrebatan de las manos. La vida no podía ser más injusta.

—Necesito de tu ayuda Yue. Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano y a Suki para volver a mi Tribu, aun estamos a tiempo de salvarla. —Susurró con determinación mientras levantaba su rostro para mirar a la joven de blancos cabellos. Yue se mordió el labio; precisamente justo antes de volver a su hogar se había topado con Gyatso, quien amablemente le había solicitado que mantuviera a la joven a su cuidado hasta que le pidieran lo contrario. No quería decir que el Monje era adivino, pero seguramente había predicho las futuras acciones de la princesa. Aquello la ponía en una encrucijada, pero como Espíritu su deber era velar por el equilibrio del mundo, y Gyatso había sido muy específico con la importancia de retener a la chica, así que su posición estaba clara.

—No puedo Katara. Este es un lugar peligroso, incluso para mí. La única manera en la que puedes salir de aquí es que Aang te lleve, y no creo que quieras eso. —Explicó intentando sonar lo mas convincente posible, y es que era algo difícil; es más, si Katara supiera quien era realmente ella hasta se reiría, porque, ¿Quién tendría alguna oportunidad, aparte del Avatar de hacerle frente al Espíritu de la Luna? Hasta daba risa decirlo. Pero ella no tenía que saberlo, al menos no aun.

— ¡No necesito de su ayuda! Él le ha dado la espalda al mundo por años, y ya no lo necesitamos. Por mi que el Avatar siga siendo una leyenda. —Chilló con un rencor que explotó en su pecho. Se detuvo sorprendida, ¿y eso de donde había venido? Ni siquiera sabia, simplemente había salido, como un sentimiento escondido tras muchos años de ignorancia. Yue suspiró al notar su reacción, era cuestión de tiempo para que Katara rompiera con la amnesia impuesta por los Espíritus. Dirigió su mirada hacia el inmenso mar a la distancia, un estremecimiento la recorrió.

Era tiempo de llamar a La.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Aang planeó entre las altas nubes con Appa. El viento le acariciaba el rostro, llenándole de la vitalidad que solo ese elemento podía darle, sin embargo, no le daba lo más importante.

La libertad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Él había esperado que aquel momento no llegara. Desde el día que Tui murió, y tuvo que renunciar a su amistad con Katara, rogó a todos los espíritus no volverla a ver, porque sabía que si eso pasaba, el dolor sería muy grande para poder soportarlo.

Pero parecía que a los espíritus les encanta llevarle la contraria, porque en el momento más crítico de su vida la ponen de nuevo en su camino: más bella y radiante que nunca.

Un sollozó murió en su garganta. Aun recordaba ese día, y como no, si fue el día que comenzó una de sus visitas como Avatar, el día que la conoció…

_Algunos años atrás._

—Así que esta es la Tribu Agua del Sur. ¡No puedo esperar Gyatso! —Chilló un Aang de siete años radiante de alegría. Aunque su edad era la de ocho, de mente aparentaba mucho más; al llevar en su espalda el peso de la sabiduría de todos los Avatares anteriores a él. Un niño rebosante de alegría, típico de los siempre joviales Nómadas Aire, conocidos mundialmente por su característico buen humor. Y Aang había heredado ese gran carisma.

—Calma joven Aang; primero déjame aterrizar. —Contesto jovial el tutor del Avatar; Gyatso, el mejor maestro aire del Templo Aire del Sur, y mentor personal del futuro Avatar; aunque dejando los formalismos de lado, se le conocía mas por ser la figura paterna del Avatar, al quedar huérfano a una tierna edad. Gyatso lo había criado con el amor y dedicación no por ser el Avatar, si no por ser la excepcional persona en la que el maestro sintió que se convertiría. Se habían vuelto inseparables, y Gyatso se estaba encargando de enseñarle todo lo que sabía (incluyendo los métodos más ingeniosos y divertidos de jugarle bromas a los demás monjes).

Pero dejando todas esas cosas de lado, nos enfocaremos en la visita del joven Avatar a la Tribu Agua del Sur. Naturalmente, al ser aun muy joven, el Avatar no había sido presentado formalmente a todas las Naciones, con excepción de la Tribu Sureña, al ser el anterior rey de esta tan apegado al Templo Aire del Sur, en especial de Gyatso, de quien eran muy buen amigo. Y es por eso que se encontraban ese día en la Tribu: para presentar formalmente a Aang al rey Hakoda, y para que conociera a su futuro maestro de Agua Control, el anterior rey Pakku.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la Tribu Agua del Sur! —Saludó cordialmente un paje real al ver que el bisonte volador de Gyatso aterrizaba como era debido en el área dedicada a los bisontes de los maestros aire. Las relaciones entre ambas Naciones eran fuertes y prosperas, lo que había dado como resultado un gran intercambio cultural entre ambas Naciones, al punto de que en ocasiones se podía ver a Nómadas Aire viviendo en la Tribu, o a gente de la Tribu convirtiéndose en Monjes. —Seré su escolta hasta el palacio real. El rey Hakoda junto a su alteza Pakku se encuentran esperándolos con ansias. —Anunció el paje mientras golpeaba levemente sus palmas, haciendo que dos criados corrieran a cargar las escasas pertenencias de los recién llegados.

—Es un gusto estar de vuelta. Tengo tanto tiempo de no ver a Pakku o a Hakoda. Me alegra saber que están bien. —Se alegró Gyatso bajando levemente la cabeza. — ¿Cómo se encuentran Sokka y la pequeña Katara? ¿Cómo se encuentra Hakoda después de lo de… Kya? —Pregunto con algo de cautela, recordando como en una de las últimas cartas de Pakku, este le había contado que la esposa de su hijo había muerto debido al nacimiento de su nieta. Fue muy por encima, debido al gran dolor que la familia había experimentado por la prematura muerte de la Reina. Las cartas pronto dejaron de ser mas frecuentes, hasta ser casi nulas… hasta hace casi un mes, donde una misiva había llegado al Templo, donde Pakku lo invitaba a pasar unos días en el palacio junto al nuevo Avatar, del que tenía conocimiento se encontraba bajo la protección de su viejo amigo.

La mirada del paje se entristeció un poco, recordando a la amable Reina, a quien había tenido el honor de conocer poco antes de su repentina muerte; había sido poco tiempo, pero el suficiente para agarrarle cariño y respeto a la soberana. —Sokka partió hace como dos meses con el Maestro Piandao para aprender el arte de la espada; regresará pronto, debido a un compromiso que quieren arreglar con la Princesa Yue, de la Tribu del Norte. —Gyatso asintió, conocía a Piandao de años, por lo que sabía que Sokka se convertiría en un excelente espadachín. —La princesa Katara comenzó hace poco sus entrenamientos de agua control con el maestro Pakku, se corren los rumores por el palacio de que es muy talentosa. —Y Gyatso sabía que eran rumores de bases fuertes; al conocer de primera mano que la princesa había sido bendecida por el Espíritu del Océano, aunque por supuesto, también influía el hecho de que maestro era nada más y nada menos que el anterior Rey Pakku, reconocido maestro agua en ambas Tribus. La princesa seguramente sería alguien poderoso al crecer. —Por otro lado… las cosas no han sido las mismas desde que su Majestad nos dejó. El Rey ha estado decaído al igual que los príncipes. Los ánimos en el palacio han bajado bastante, se nota su ausencia. —Terminó de relatar alicaído, ambos Nómadas sintieron su pena; Aang no había conocido a la reina, pero sabía por relatos de Gyatso que había sido muy gentil, y que rebosaba alegría.

—No te preocupes, la muerte es solo una ilusión. —Consoló el Monje mayor, extrañando a sus acompañantes. — ¡Pero donde están muy modales! Este es mi pupilo Aang, es su primera vez en la Tribu. —Presentó al joven Avatar, que pegó un respingo ante el repentino cambio de tema.

—Un gusto Joven Aang, espero que encuentre su estancia en la Tribu agradable. —Inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza el paje, asombrándose internamente de conocer a un pupilo del Maestro Gyatso, cuando este era reconocido por solo tomar como pupilos a jóvenes extremadamente prometedores. Se propuso no pensar en eso, debido a que su misión era exclusivamente llevar a los invitados al palacio.

—Por aquí. —Señalo encaminándolos hacia una canoa bellamente ornamentada, donde dos maestros agua esperaban para ponerla en marcha.

…**.**

La canoa se deslizó suavemente por los distintos ríos que servían de calle en la Tribu, hasta llegar al pequeño puerto privado del palacio, donde solo selectas canoas tenían el acceso. La canoa se detuvo suavemente junto a un muelle de hielo, donde el rey Hakoda y su padre, Pakku; esperaban a los invitados de honor.

— ¡Gyatso! Tanto tiempo sin verte viejo amigo, me alegra ver que no has cambiado nada —Saludó Pakku, quien con un grácil movimiento de agua control creo una pequeña rampa para ayudarlos a bajar. —Y este debe ser Aang. Un gusto conocerlo en persona Poderoso Avatar. —Se inclinó con respeto, causándole un poco de incomodidad al joven maestro. —Gyatso y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a Roku —Aang parpadeó con interés, reconociendo el nombre de su anterior vida. —Aprendimos nuestros respectivos elementos a su lado, en ocasiones ayudándolo. Por lo que es un honor volver a ayudarte Avatar.

—Vamos Pakku, déjate de formalismos; Aang es solo un niño, aun falta bastante para que se empiece a preocupar por esas formalidades. Además recuerda que vinimos de visita no oficial. —Intervino el Monje, al notar como la incomodidad de su pupilo crecía con cada palabra dicha por el ex–soberano.

—Por supuesto, mis disculpas Aang. —El chico asintió. —Quiero presentarte a mi hijo Hakoda, rey de la Tribu. —Se movió un poco, dando paso a un hombre alto y corpulento, que podría haber intimidado al Avatar, de no ser por el brillo de amabilidad que sus ojos irradiaban. —Hola Aang, espero que tu estancia en la Tribu sea placentera. Podrás jugar con mi hija Katara, quien es dos años menor que tú. —Aang ante la idea de poder jugar con alguien casi de su edad se emocionó. Siempre le gustaba conocer gente nueva de las Naciones, y al ser un Nómada Aire esta posibilidad se le hacía más fácil, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien de las Tribus.

—Por aquí. —Los guió Hakoda, llevando al grupo a través de un inmenso túnel de hielo, rumbo al palacio.

…

El resto del día le siguió charlas aburridas "de adultos" como Aang las llamaba para sus adentros, y otras cosas. Pero al caer la tarde, fue cuando al fin, tuvo se dio el suceso que llevaba esperando toda la tarde…

— ¿Me llamaba, Padre? —Interrumpió una vocecita desde la gran puerta de hielo del salón del trono. Todos callaron para voltear a ver a la princesita Katara, quien todo el día se la había pasado junto a su abuela en el Centro de Sanación, y por eso recién ahora llegaba.

—Pequeña Katara, quisiera presentarte a nuestros invitados: Ellos son Gyatso —El Monje inclino levemente la cabeza. —Y Aang, son monjes del Templo Aire del Sur. —El pequeño Avatar se acercó corriendo a la chica, quien lo miraba con la mezcla del asombro y la curiosidad marcadas en su carita. Los adultos permanecieron en silencio, mirando la escena con un extraño interés.

— ¿Quiere jugar? —Pregunto el pequeño Avatar, quien por su inmenso carisma carecía de la característica pena que el ser humano posee. La niña en toda respuesta asintió enérgicamente, tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo del salón del trono, seguramente a un lugar apropiado para jugar.

—El destino tiene curiosas maneras de hacer las cosas, ¿No lo crees así Gyatso? —Rio afable Pakku, tomando una taza de té entre sus manos.

—Ellos están destinados a cosas grandes.

…..

—Así que eres Maestra Agua, ¿me mostrarías algo? —Pregunto Aang cuando llegaron a un patio interior del palacio, donde una gran fuente de agua salía del mismo suelo, dándole al lugar una belleza inusual.

—Si, pero aun me falta por aprender mucho. Abuelo Pakku es mucho mejor que yo. —Se apeno la princesa, mirándose las manos.

—Pero aun así podrías mostrarme algo, ¿verdad? —Insistió el Avatar, regalándole a la princesa una de sus sonrisas mas radiantes, de esas con las que conseguía que Gyatso le regalara dulces. La niña se sonrojó un poco y asintió, para luego mover sus manos hacia la fuente, de donde un poco de agua salió desprendida, hasta quedar suspendida frente a la niña.

— ¡Es asombroso! —Chilló de asombro Aang, quien contemplaba embelesado como el agua se rendía ante los deseos de la princesa, quien con sus manitas la hacia girar y flotar a su alrededor. Era simplemente magnífico.

Aang jamás olvidaría la cara de alegría de Katara con su elemento, pues sería precisamente eso lo que sería para él su salvación y su perdición.

_Tiempo real._

Aang sacudió la cabeza. De nuevo volvían a su mente recuerdos de cuando conoció a Katara, había pasado tanto tiempo ya… que pensó que lo había olvidado, justo como ella a él. Y al principio había sido duro, cuando tuvo que reconocer que ya la princesa jamás lo volvería a ver como al amigo de niñez con el que compartió horas y horas de juegos en la nieve, o correteando a las foca pingüinos. Ya nada de eso existiría, ahora para ella, él solo sería Aang, el huraño Avatar que le había salvado la vida; cuando para él, ella seguía siendo Katara, la chica que lo enamoro cuando solo era un niño.

Tiró de las riendas de Appa con frustración cuando comenzó a divisar la cueva de cristal, hogar de Yue; cuando sintió que todo el mundo se le vino abajo.

Ese no podía ser La el que iba subiendo la montaña.

* * *

Bueno, otro cap de recuerdos. En este puse una parte de los recuerdos de Aang; y creo que habran notado algo especial. Si, Katara fue maestra agua; si lo sigue siendo o lo que sea aun tengo q definirlo :P ambas ideas me atraen... en fin, espero q hallan disfrutado el cap, sentia q les debia un cap largo.

Ahora bien... me demorare subiendo esta y Windy Rain; ¿la razon? Tuve un accidente automovilistico; fue fuerte, y la experiencia me ha afectado de una manera ambigua, por una parte siento que se me dio una segunda oportunidad, y por otra, le he agarrado miedo a muchas cosas. Esto ha afectado mi creatividad, me di cuenta cuando este cap me costo terminarlo. Ya me encuentro mejorando, y todo gracias a Dios.

En fin... quisiera agradecer a:

**Klan:** gracias por comentar :) me alegro te gustara, disfruta este :) lamento q ahora las actualizaciones empiecen a demorar. Saludos.

**Nefertari: **Hola! me alegro te gustara, me esforce bastante. El Asedio del Norte es uno de mis cap favoritos igual, me parece q son demasiado intensos y realistas (como debio ser mas la serie xp) en este cap respondo parte de tu pregunta sobre Katara, pero aun faltan mas recuerdos de Aang, que son los que develaran ese misterio. Espero disfrutes el cap, y nos leemos pronto :)

**Maryel Tonks: **Aun queda fic para rato (Creo yo...) pero ya empiezo a acomodar las cosas, faltan cosas por aclarar y demases :) me alegra q te gustara el cap, y gracias por comentar, espero q disfrutes este, saludos :)

Gracias a los lectores anonimos, ustedes me animan tambien.

Sin mas, nos leemos cuando la creatividad retome su lugar junto a mi, espero no demorar.

Saludos,

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Reviews?_


	12. La

**Avatar no me pertenece. Solo aquello que no reconozcan.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo Once**

**.**

**La**

**.**

Aang bufó molesto al ver la silueta azulada del Espíritu. ¿Acaso él no le había dejado bien claro hacia un par de años que tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse a Katara? Usualmente el no usaba ese "poder" que como Avatar tenia sobre los demás Espíritus; pero en aquella ocasión se vio obligado a hacerlo.

_Recuerdo_

— ¿Y porque se supone que debería hacerte caso? No me desafíes Avatar. —Siseó molesto La. Considerando una increíble falta de respeto lo que el Avatar le quería imponer.

—No necesito desafiarte para dejarte esto claro La: Aléjate de ella. O me obligaras a ponerme en tu contra. —Respondió Aang; un par de años mas joven. Yue también se encontraba presente, pero a diferencia de ambos hombres, ella se mantenía al margen; aunque atenta por si tenia que intervenir ante una situación tensa.

— ¿Y porque debería de hacerte caso? Ella es parte de mí. Es lógico que sepa de donde saldrá su impresionante dominio del agua control cuando lo domine a la perfección. —Razono el Espíritu. Y ante estas palabras tanto Aang como Yue se tensaron, La había tocado el tema que habían querido evitar.

—Respecto a eso… —Titubeo Aang, sabia que había llegado el momento de que el Espíritu del Océano supiera la verdad, busco con la mirada a Yue, que se limitó a taparse la cara con las manos; consiente de lo que se avecinaba, no por nada nadie tomaba a juego al mar cuando se enfurecía.

— ¿Qué?

—Poco después del incidente en el Polo Norte tome una decisión. —Yue bajo la mirada, recordando ese episodio. —Y para evitar que Katara llamara la atención y de esta forma descubrieran su conexión contigo… yo… —Calló, recolectando el valor para lo que venía.

— ¡¿Tu que Avatar?! —Rugió La.

Aang volteó el rostro, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada al Espíritu. Y ahí fue que La entendió.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

_Fin del recuerdo._

Aang se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Aun recordaba a carne viva lo colérico que se puso La después de eso. Hizo falta que tanto Yue como él y la oportuna intervención de Gyatso para que La no arrasara con la Montaña. Fue algo espantoso. Juraría que jamás lo había visto tan enojado, claro, obviando el día que Tui había muerto.

Luego de esa situación, La le había retirado el habla y su apoyo. No se puso en su contra como Aang pensaba que pasaría, si no que simplemente se volvió neutral en lo que al Avatar se trataba, y mantuvo su distancia por todos los años posteriores.

Hasta ese día.

Apuró el vuelo de Appa hasta que divisó la saliente donde generalmente aterrizaba. Y fue justo a tiempo, puesto que La lo esperaba tranquilo en la saliente.

—Buen día Avatar. —Saludo cortésmente con una voz que le recordó al mar cuando se encuentra picado, aunque con un deje de rencor y frialdad en ella. Aang lo miro fijamente; aunque habían pasado años La seguía idéntico: la profunda mirada azulada que bastante le recordaba a la de Katara, el largo cabello negro atado en una cola y la complexión fornida y de poder que solo el Espíritu del Océano puede ostentar. Un ser intimidante, pero no para el Avatar.

—La. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Me parece que fui muy claro hace unos años. —Respondió al saludo, mirando con cautela y nerviosismo al interior de la cueva, rogando internamente que ni a Yue ni a Katara se les ocurriera salir.

El Espíritu lo miró altivo mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Aquel chiquillo (aunque ya no tanto…) le desesperaba. Él siempre había sido buen amigo de cada una de las vidas del Avatar, le agradaba su sentido de la justicia y su preocupación; sus favoritos eran los Avatares de las Tribus Aguas lógicamente, dado que tenían tanto en común, eran los Avatares a los que mas protección les ofrecía; luego estaban los de la tierra y el aire, y por ultimo el fuego, al ser su elemento opuesto. Pero con Aang era distinto. Él pensó que se llevarían bien. Conocía a la perfección la personalidad relajada de los Maestros Aire y nunca habían tenido ningún problema. Hasta que se metió donde no le incumbía.

Y entonces era cuando toda la cordialidad se iba al traste.

—Me traen asuntos que no te incumben Avatar. —Dirigió su mirada azulada a la cueva. —Yue me llamó, y como entenderás, no puedo ignorar el llamado. —Aang lo miró perplejo, ¿Yue había dicho? Pero si había sido precisamente ella la que había decidido mantener la distancia de La con Katara, por protección de la princesa. Sencillamente no comprendía.

—No me parece prudente que…

—Déjalo Aang. Era necesario. —Interrumpió la dulce voz de Yue, quien se unió a ambos hombres en la saliente. Aang la miró con horror, pero Yue se le adelanto, al intuir sus pensamientos: —No esta aquí. Gyatso vino a verla y se la llevo a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, no temas. —Aang suspiró tranquilo, lo que menos quería era otro ataque histérico de la princesa; cuando lo primero que quería era hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas.

— ¿Entonces para que llamaste a La? —Quiso saber el Avatar, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Internamente, esperaba una buena excusa por parte de la chica para haber roto la promesa.

—Sé que prometí mantenerlo lejos de Katara, pero es necesario Aang. Las cosas están empeorando en el Polo Sur, y necesitan de su princesa. —La voz de Yue era suplicante, lo que hizo que el chico se alarmara; no solo por el tono, si no por la noticia.

— ¿Qué sucede en el Polo Sur?

La rio con amargura, interrumpiendo la conversación.

— ¿Acaso el todopoderoso Avatar no lo sabe? Debería darte vergüenza que el mundo se esté cayendo a pedazos y tú acá escondido como un cobarde. —Aang lo miró con dureza, pero La no se amedrento, al contrario, siguió acusándolo: —Desde hace unos días se encuentran bajo la amenaza de unos rebeldes de las distintas naciones. Los tienen acorralados. Y bien sabes que la Tribu Agua del Sur no cuenta con una fuerza militar como la del Norte. De hecho ni siquiera tienen muchos Maestros Agua. —Aquello lo dijo con más rencor. Yue se mordió el labio; aunque las palabras de La fueran duras... él tenía la razón, Aang le había dado la espalda al mundo.

Y Aang parecía saberlo, porque en vez de responder al comentario de La, se limitó a bajar la cabeza con impotencia. Se sentía culpable. Tantos años recluido en la Montaña Espíritu habían sido precisamente para proteger al mundo, cuando lo que había logrado era justo lo contrario.

—Aun puedes solucionarlo Aang. No todo esta perdido. —Lo intento consolar Yue, al sentir la inmensa tristeza y culpa que manaban del joven Avatar. —Katara tiene que saber la verdad. Tiene que saberla Aang. Y no solo ayudaras a su pueblo, si no que la ayudaras a ella. Tienes el poder de salvarla.

— ¿Qué verdad? —Interrumpió Katara, quien justo acababa de llegar, al lado de un asombrado Gyatso.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Sokka estaba desesperando.

Las copas de los árboles cada vez se juntaban más y más, dándole al bosque un aspecto de eterno ocaso, que aunque hermoso, aquel no era el momento de disfrutarlo.

— ¡Jamás encontraremos a Katara! —Se lamentó Sokka deteniéndose abruptamente; y de esta forma, deteniendo la marcha de los demás, al ser él la cabeza de la fila india que llevaban.

—Deja de quejarte o te pondré un pedazo de roca en la boca. —Amenazó Toph desde atrás. La chica ciega era quien de menos soportaba los berrinches y lamentaciones del príncipe. O al menos era la única que los hacia públicos. La verdad era que los ánimos en el improvisado equipo estaban caldeados; y como no, tras varias horas de extensas caminatas por un bosque húmedo, lleno de insectos que se divertían picándolos.

—La verdad es que siento que estamos caminando en círculos. ¿Estas seguro de la dirección Zuko? —Intervino Suki con voz cansada, le dolían demasiado los pies y desde hacia un par de horas que juraba que simplemente caminaban en círculos, al haber visto en dos ocasiones el mismo árbol.

Zuko suspiró con derrota. Él ya se esperaba algo así. Pero las indicaciones de Gyatso habían sido claras. Y él no era quien para contradecirlas, aunque muy en el fondo se cuestionaba cada palabra dicha por el anciano Maestro Aire.

—No tardaremos en salir del Bosque Protector. Luego la montaña será más fácil de alcanzar, al estar rodeada de la llanura. —Explicó el Príncipe como por novena vez en el día, aunque aun no perdía la calma de su voz. No podía, puesto que sabia que aquello revelaría que efectivamente estaba conduciendo al grupo en círculos.

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que Katara estará en esa Montaña? ¿Y si algo más la ataco y se la llevó? —Contradijo el moreno. Y tanto Toph como Zuko aplaudieron su capacidad de escarbar en su muro de mentiras. ¿Ahora que le dirían? Tenía un buen punto, y la verdad ninguno de ellos sabía como contradecirlo en esos momentos.

—Porque ellos conocen este bosque más que nosotros. Seguramente ven algo que nosotros no y por eso están tan seguros. —Ambos miraron sorprendidos a Suki, quien con una sonrisa ladeada los miraba. Tragaron fuerte.

Ella sabía.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué verdad? —Volvió a repetir Katara, quien comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ante el incomodo silencio que se había posado sobre Yue, Aang y el misterioso hombre del cabello negro.

—No es un tema que debemos tratar ahora mismo Katara… —Empezó Yue, pero la mano de La frente a ella la detuvo. Calló abruptamente y lo miró expectante y con un deje de angustia. Aang frunció el ceño.

—Permíteme presentarme antes Señorita. Mi nombre es… —Pero Aang carraspeó fuertemente y se interpuso frente al joven. —Su nombre es Klaus, y es un pariente de Yue, y también vive por aquí. —Repuso con rapidez. Y entonces fue el turno de La de fruncir el ceño, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese niñato?

—Es un placer. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. —Soltó con amabilidad fingida. Se notaba a leguas la irritación de la morena. Y no solo eso, la tensión entre el Avatar y el Espiritu del Océano era tan palpable que el aire se sentía pesado. Gyatso y Yue, quienes eran los menos involucrados en esto, por así decirlo, miraban la escena sin saber que hacer. Temiendo que en cualquier momento la bomba que había comenzado su conteo estallara. —De hecho, también me gustaría saber porque siendo tú el Avatar has permanecido escondido tanto tiempo, ¡el mundo te necesita! Y tú no has hecho más que agachar la cabeza como un cobarde. —Reprendió Katara, sin saber el daño que con esas palabras estaba causando.

Aang torció el gesto y aparto la mirada, herido e incapaz de seguir mirando aquellos ojos azules donde solo podía encontrar reproche y decepción. No había ni sombra de los sentimientos que una vez vio en ellos. La culpa que el Avatar sentía instalada en su pecho era tan grande que casi le dolía respirar. Se sentía el peor Avatar del mundo, porque no solo había decepcionado al mundo, si no a la mujer que más amaba.

La observó la escena y carraspeó un poco. Aquel era el momento. Ciertamente le importaba poco o nada los sentimientos de aquellas personas —Al ser un Espíritu, poco sabia de aquellas cosas mortales— Por lo que sus principios estaban primero, y entre ellos la necesidad de hacerle saber a la joven morena su condición en todo ese asunto.

—Es necesario que sepas la verdad Katara. La verdad de lo pasó el día de la Luna Roja. —Intervino el Espíritu. Y esta vez Aang no tuvo fuerzas para detenerlo, si aquello iba a hacer que Katara lo odiara más, entonces era mejor salir de eso pronto.

— ¿Qué…?

—Tú fuiste Maestra Agua. Pero no lo recuerdas por que los Espíritus nos encargamos de que nadie recordara algo de ese día… el día en que el Espíritu de la Luna murió y Yue tomo su lugar. —Katara miró desencajada a Yue, quien le devolvió la mirada triste. Comenzaba a recordar levemente. —Ese día los Espíritus… o mas bien el Avatar tomo la decisión de proteger al último humano con la bendición de un Espíritu. Esa persona eras tú Katara.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me hicieron? —Pregunto con la voz al hilo. Su mirada cristalizada mirando a Aang, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando la peor noticia.

—Poco después de ese día, Aang te quito tu agua control.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

Un halcón mensajero cruzó los despejados cielos de la Nación del Fuego. Su entrenamiento lo obligaba a volar alto y entre las nubes, para evitar que miradas indiscretas lo divisaran; y justamente hoy hacia su trabajo a la perfección, al llevar en su espalda un mensaje que solo la persona correcta debía de leer.

Con algo de gracia comenzó a planear cuando divisó el ostentoso palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Plegó algo las alas comenzando a perder altitud rápidamente, mientras sus adiestrados ojos localizaron la ventana donde debía aterrizar.

El halcón entro como un fantasma en la discreta habitación, donde una persona se encontraba apaciblemente sentada tras un escritorio, presuntamente esperando aquella misiva, debido a que no mostro signos de sorpresa al ver al halcón.

—Ya era hora. —Murmuró mientras acariciaba las suaves plumas del animal, dándole las gracias por su excelente trabajo. —Ya puedes irte. —Le pidió. El animal en respuesta hinchó las plumas con orgullo antes de salir del estudio, como si jamás hubiera estado en el.

"_Te necesitamos. Las cosas acá no marchan bien y el Sur está en problemas. Temo por la participación del Fénix en esto. Avisare a los demás cuanto antes, necesitamos a los antiguos._

_Se discreto,_

_G"_

El hombre en toda respuesta arrugó fuertemente el papel en su mano, mientras lentamente comenzaba a arder en llamas. Una fina arruga se marcó en su frente, junto a las demás que solo dejaban en claro los años de experiencia de su portador. Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios.

—Espero que Zuko sepa hacer lo correcto.

* * *

Hola! cuanto tiempo. Debo admitir que este capitulo me aterraba en sobre manera. Todas las ideas que tenia para este fic se esfumaron con "mi antigua yo", y es que siento que he cambiado bastante. Estos ultimos meses han sido por lo mas, dificiles. Situaciones personales que se me han sumado y me han hecho mas dificil las cosas. Es impresionante. Pero ya me estoy recuperando, porque en estas situaciones lo unico que uno puede hacer es levantar cabeza y echar pa' lante. Y eso intento.

En fin.

Un millon de gracias a todos mis lectores. Esos reviews que me dejaron me conmovieron bastante, y me dieron mas fuerza de la que me toco reunir para mantenerme firme. Porque no podia darme el lujo de derrumbarme, no cuando hay gente que necesita que tu seas fuerte, aun cuando te cueste xP

Gracias a:

**Maryel Tonks: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras :) en serio me las tome muy bien, gracias por todo. Y respecto al cap: me alegro te gustara, y espero que este resuelva todas las dudas que tengas. Disfrutalo. Saludos :)

**KatitaBender: **Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos :') ya me encuentro mejor, poniendo todo mi empeño en mejorar los golpes. Tambien me alegro que te gustara el cap, y que este resuelva muchas dudas, disfrutalo mucho, saludos :)

**Katara 2323:** hola y bienvenida nueva lectora :) me alegro disfrutases el cap, y espero que este te guste aun mas. Saludos!

**Klan: **Muchas gracias por tu preocupacion, me encuentro mejor recuperandome :) y bueno me alegra que te gustara, siento que este cap te gustara mas xD disfrutalo mucho, saludos.

**Nefertari: **Hola! fue un accidente de carro, gracias a Dios yo iba sola, por lo que nadie mas salio lastimado. Yo por mi parte aun me encuentro recuperandome de la pierna que fue la peor parada, pero poco a poco. Muchas gracias por tu preocupacion y buenos deseos :) ahora en el cap; me alegro te gustara, el hecho de q Katara fuera maestra agua lo sopese bastante, pero al ser una parte de ella misma decidi dejarlo, ahora tendra mas relevancia en el fic. Espero que este cap te guste bastante. Saludos y espero que estes bien :)

Un abrazo a mis lectores fantasma. Ustedes tambien son importantes.

Ahora bien. Ultimamente una idea de fic me ha rondado la cabeza y no se si plasmarla, como aun tengo este fic a medio palo xp y la verdad tengo esa mala costumbre de empezar otros fics y dejar los otros olvidados. A lo mejor termine metiendolo a mi coleccion de one-shots, y asi se me pasara la picazon esa. :)

Espero que el cap les halla gustado, nos leemos en otra.

Saludos,

**K**abegami**A**materasu

_¿Reviews? c:_


End file.
